Stealthy
by Hikasya
Summary: Saber atau Arturia, seorang putri yang berasal dari kerajaan Fuyuki, terpaksa menerima Naruto menjadi butler pribadinya. Atas permintaan misi aneh dari Kakashi, membuat Naruto juga terpaksa menjadi butler pribadi Arturia. Naruto yang seorang ninja harus dituntut berusaha keras membuat Arturia jatuh cinta padanya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic for Hikari Reza [TAMAT]
1. Menemui klien

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate/Stay Night © Type-Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Arturia Pendragon (Saber)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/humor/adventure**

 **Setting: canon (dunia shinobi)**

 **Fic request untuk Hikari Reza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STEALTHY**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Menemui klien**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jejak-jejak tertinggal ketika kaki ini melangkah, meninggalkan desa kelahirannya, desa yang bernama Konoha. Untuk menuju suatu tujuan penting dalam melaksanakan perintah seseorang. Langkahnya begitu cepat dan melesat bagaikan anak panah yang terbang jauh ke arah yang ditujunya. Demi menghindari para fansgirl yang hampir memburunya setiap hari.

Masa lalunya yang suram dan penuh kesedihan, telah bergantikan masa kini yang diliputi kebahagiaan dan perdamaian. Dia sang pahlawan dunia yang sangat terkenal, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sosok Uzumaki Naruto itu sendiri adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru, ada tiga garis di dua pipinya, warna kulitnya kecoklatan, dan selalu mengenakan pakaian ninja khasnya yang serba jingga kehitaman.

Umurnya sekarang menginjak 17 tahun. Dia sudah terlihat agak dewasa dan kuat. Setelah pasca perang dunia ninja keempat, dia dan semua para ninja lainnya tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan misi yang berbahaya lagi. Mereka hanya mendapatkan misi yang sederhana di tingkat D seperti mengawal klien sampai pulang ke desanya, menjaga bayi klien selagi klien pergi berbelanja, membantu memotong rumput, dan berbagai misi konyol lainnya. Misi-misi seperti itulah yang mereka kerjakan pada saat pemerintahan Hatake Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi yang telah menjadi Hokage keenam, untuk menggantikan posisi Senju Tsunade yang memilih pensiun sejak perang ninja dunia keempat berakhir.

Di samping itu, dia juga selalu kewalahan saat dikejar-kejar oleh para fansgirl yang terus mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Dia juga selalu mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari para fansgirl-nya.

Itu selalu terjadi hampir setiap hari, dia sering mengecoh para fansgirlnya dengan berubah wujud menjadi orang lain. Sering juga dia menghilang begitu saja jika bertemu dengan segerombolan fansgirl di tengah jalan. Sehingga membuat kehidupannya menjadi heboh dan tidak tenang. Dia sangat ingin pergi keluar dari desa untuk menghindari para fansgirl maniak yang sangat menginginkannya menjadi calon suaminya.

Pada akhirnya, keinginannya untuk keluar dari desa, dikabulkan oleh Kakashi. Kakashi memberikan dia sebuah misi sederhana di luar desa yaitu menjadi butler seorang putri kerajaan yang ada di desa Fuyuki. Awal mendapatkan misi seperti itu, sungguh membuat Naruto tercengang setengah mati dan membantah keras misi ini. Kakashi hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengatakan akan memberikan misi ini pada ninja lain. Naruto akhirnya menerimanya dengan terpaksa karena dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi untuk menolak misi ini. Dia harus keluar desa secepatnya untuk menghindari kejaran para fansgirl maniaknya itu.

Mengingat apa yang dipesan Kakashi padanya saat Kakashi melepaskan kepergiannya di pintu gerbang desa, Naruto memutarkan lagi rekaman perkataan Kakashi di otaknya.

 **"Nama putri itu adalah Arturia Pendragon. Dia adalah putri yang sangat dingin, bijaksana dan wibawa layaknya seorang Raja. Ayahnya memintaku untuk mengirim satu ninja yang bisa menjadi butler sang putri. Makanya aku pikir kaulah yang bisa menjadi butler putri Arturia dan aku harap kau bisa melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Misi ini akan berakhir jika kau berhasil membuat putri itu jatuh cinta padamu. Ayah putri itu juga berharap, ninja yang terpilih menjadi butler sang putri, bisa menjadi suaminya putri itu. Ya, kau akan menikah dengan putri itu jika putri itu jatuh cinta padamu. Dengan demikian, misi ini selesai. Kau mengerti, Naruto?"**

Misi yang aneh, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto setelah mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kakashi padanya. Hingga langkahnya saat ini, berada di tengah hutan. Dia sedang melompat satu pohon ke pohon yang lain agar cepat sampai ke kerajaan Fuyuki itu.

Berdasarkan petunjuk arah dari Kakashi, jarak desa Konoha dan kerajaan Fuyuki cukup jauh, memakan waktu perjalanan sekitar satu hari. Makanya Naruto memilih berangkat dari desa Konoha, pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum matahari datang untuk menyambut dunia. Hal ini adalah misi khusus buat Naruto saja dan Kakashi sangat mempercayai Naruto untuk bisa menjalani misi ini dengan baik.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan hangatnya dan menemani perjalanan Naruto menuju ke kerajaan Fuyuki. Dengan berbekal perlengkapan ninja yang lengkap, Naruto juga menyandang tasnya di punggung. Mengenakan jaket hitam, celana jingga, dan sepatu ninja berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa pelindung kepala dengan simbol Konoha, melingkari kepalanya. Dia sangat gagah dengan penampilannya seperti itu.

Dia sudah menempuh perjalanan sekitar beberapa jam. Dari letak matahari sekarang, sudah dipastikan waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Jaraknya sudah terlampau jauh dari desa Konoha, berarti langkahnya sedikit lagi akan mencapai tempat tujuannya.

Kerajaan Fuyuki berada tepat di desa yang bernama Fuyuki. Letaknya tersembunyi di balik pegunungan beriklim dingin. Untuk mencapai desa itu, harus melewati hutan dan lembah yang terjal. Banyak binatang buas yang akan menghalangi perjalanan seseorang. Seseorang mesti ekstra hati-hati ketika melakukan perjalanan ke hutan untuk menuju desa Fuyuki. Jika salah langkah, maka seseorang itu akan mati diterkam binatang buas atau mati terjatuh saat melewati jalan yang ada di tebing pegunungan.

Fuyuki bisa berarti musim dingin atau kemuliaan. Ada salju yang membentang di puncak pegunungan, dan desa Fuyuki berada di kaki pegunungan itu.

HUP!

Langkah Naruto berhenti di salah satu batang pohon yang ada di puncak pegunungan. Atas saran dari Kakashi, dia sudah mengenakan jubah berwarna coklat untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari rasa dingin. Angin pegunungan berdesir kencang dan menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Akhirnya... Aku sampai juga di desa ini," sahut Naruto yang tertawa lebar sambil memandangi pemandangan desa tepat di bawah pegunungan itu."Wah, pemandangannya indah juga ya!"

Dengan semangat yang membara bagaikan api merah berkobar-kobar, dia melompat turun dari batang pohon dan menghentakkan kakinya di tanah serta melompat tinggi ke bawah jurang sana.

WHUUUUUSH!

Angin meraung-raung kuat di telinga Naruto. Rambut, pakaian, dan jubahnya berkibar-kibar karena gesekan angin kencang saat dia terjun ke jurang, di mana desa Fuyuki berada tepat di bawah sana.

Bermaksud ingin terjun dan mendarat di tanah dengan gaya keren, ternyata perkiraan Naruto meleset. Dia mengira di bawah sana - kedalaman jurang sekitar 100 meter dari permukaan tanah di bawah - ada tanah datar yang kosong. Tapi, ternyata...

"UWAAAAAAAAH!" seru Naruto yang terkejut setengah mati dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

JBYUUUUR!

Dia pun sukses tercebur ke dalam air sungai yang berair jernih. Air sungai itu tidak dalam, tenang dan terasa sangat dingin sekali.

Naruto pun menyembul di atas permukaan air. Rambut pirangnya basah dan lusuh. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Membuat dirinya kedinginan setengah mati.

"Brrr... Dinginnya..."

Dia segera naik ke permukaan air dengan kedua kaki yang sudah dialiri cakra dan berjalan pelan di atas air untuk menuju tepi sungai.

Di tepi sungai, sekitarnya ditumbuhi pepohonan pinus. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di sana.

Setelah tiba di tepi sungai, Naruto duduk di atas batu besar. Melepaskan pelindung kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah sehingga air terciprat kemana-mana. Setelah itu, dia memasang pelindung kepalanya lagi.

"Haaaah... Aku jadi basah kuyup begini... Sial!"

Berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto memikirkan sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya agar tidak kedinginan hebat seperti ini. Ditambah dia basah kuyup karena tercebur ke sungai, menambah rasa dingin itu menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Apalagi tak lama lagi, kegelapan akan tiba. Tidak mungkin dia berlama-lama di sini dalam suasana sedingin ini.

Tidak ada jalan lain selain menuju ke istana kerajaan Fuyuki sekarang. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri untuk menuruti kata hatinya itu.

SREK!

Dia bertolak dari duduknya di atas batu. Langsung berjalan santai menyusuri hutan pinus. Keadaan semakin dingin, di kala berjalan di hutan pinus ini, hingga tidak membutuhkan beberapa waktu lamanya, Naruto menemukan sebuah jalan berbatu yang terbentang lurus di hadapannya.

Sejenak ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, di tepi hutan pinus tersebut, memandangi pemandangan desa Fuyuki yang begitu indah. Di mana banyak bangunan berbatu dan berdesain klasik seperti bangunan yang ada di zaman kerajaan eropa abad pertengahan. Banyak orang yang berjalan hilir-mudik, di sepanjang jalan berbatu itu. Pakaian yang dikenakan semua orang, seperti pakaian kerajaan eropa abad pertengahan. Suasana sangat ramai dan berisik. Tampak juga para penjual keliling menjajakan makanannya di tepi jalan. Juga ada kios-kios yang terbuka di sepanjang dua sisi jalanan itu.

Pemandangan seperti ini, tidak bisa dikatakan desa lagi, tapi kota. Ya, ini adalah pemandangan kota besar. Tempat bernaungnya Raja musim dingin yang terkenal sangat bijaksana dan dicintai oleh para rakyatnya.

Naruto teringat lagi tentang perkataan Kakashi sewaktu menemui Kakashi di ruang Hokage, kemarin itu. Perkataan Kakashi yang mengingatkannya agar segera menemui Raja yang berada di istana kerajaan Fuyuki. Sebab sang Raja ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum malam tiba, tepatnya hari ini.

'Oh iya, aku harus segera pergi ke istana itu,' batin Naruto yang tersentak sendiri dan sadar dari kekagumannya yang sementara terhadap keindahan desa Fuyuki. Dia memantapkan hatinya untuk segera berjalan dengan cepat.

Dalam keadaan yang masih basah kuyup, Naruto berjalan dengan cuek saat menyusuri jalanan berbatu yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Semua orang di jalan, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Bahkan ada yang tersentak dan langsung menjerit keras.

"KYAAAA! ITUKAN UZUMAKI NARUTO! PAHLAWAN BESAR YANG MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA INI!"

Karena jeritan dari salah satu gadis yang lewat di sana, menimbulkan keributan dari para gadis lain yang kebetulan lewat di sana. Mereka menjerit keras bersamaan.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"DIA DATANG KE TEMPAT KITA!"

"KYAAAA! BENAR! BARU KALI INI AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA SECARA LANGSUNG!"

"AKU INGIN MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA!"

"AKU INGIN MEMEGANG TANGANNYA!"

"AKU INGIN MEMELUKNYA!"

"AKU INGIN MENCIUM PIPINYA!"

"AKU INGIN BERKENCAN DENGANNYA!"

"AKU INGIN MENIKAH DENGANNYA!"

"AKU INGIN PUNYA ANAK DARINYA!"

"NARUTO! AKU CINTA KAMU!"

WAS! WES! WOS!

Kerumunan para gadis dan wanita tua mulai memadati jalanan desa itu. Spontan, membuat wajah Naruto memucat pasi karena dia dikepung dari dua arah. Dari arah depan dan dari arah belakang.

"GAWAT! TERNYATA GADIS-GADIS DI SINI, MENGENALI AKU JUGA!" Naruto kelabakan dan membelalakkan kedua matanya saat kerumunan para fansgirl dadakannya berlari mengejar dirinya dari dua arah."AKU HARUS KABUR DARI SINI!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto segera melompat tinggi dan berlari cepat di salah satu dinding bangunan yang ada di dekatnya. Sehingga para fansgirl itu tidak bisa mengejarnya karena dia kabur lewat memanjat dinding bangunan dan dia tiba juga di atap bangunan itu. Setelah itu, Naruto terduduk sebentar di atap bangunan. Menghelakan napasnya sejenak.

"Aaaaah... Syukurlah... Aku bisa selamat untuk sementara waktu dari kejaran para gadis itu..."

Kemudian dia melongok ke bawah, semua gadis tampak kebingungan dan memandang ke arah atap bangunan. Sepertinya mereka kecewa karena idola mereka malah kabur untuk menghindari mereka. Hingga kerumunan itu bubar. Semua gadis segera kembali ke tujuan masing-masing.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya. Memasang wajah kusutnya.

"Memang tidak mengenakkan menjadi orang yang sangat populer seperti ini. Membuat hidupku semakin tidak tenang saja... Aaaah...," dia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berdiri dengan tegap."Ya sudahlah, aku harus segera ke istana lewat jalan pintas di atap bangunan saja."

Segera dia berlari dengan cepat, melompati bangunan demi bangunan satu persatu. Hingga langkahnya mencapai ke tengah desa, di mana istana kerajaan Fuyuki berada.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia mendarat tepat di depan pintu gerbang istana kerajaan Fuyuki yang sangat tinggi sekitar 3 meter. Berpagar tembok putih. Tampak dua penjaga beramor besi dan memegang senjata yaitu tombak, berdiri tepat di dua sisi pintu gerbang tersebut.

Dua penjaga itu menyadari kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba di depan pintu gerbang di sana. Jarak mereka, sekitar satu meter dari jarak Naruto. Pandangan mata kedua penjaga itu menajam ke arah Naruto seiring Naruto berjalan santai mendekati mereka.

"Permisi... Aku ingin masuk untuk menemui Raja..."

Naruto berkata dengan nada terkesan cuek, sehingga dua penjaga itu malah mengacungkan tombaknya ke arahnya. Dua tombak bersilangan sehingga menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Hei, siapa kau?" sahut salah satu penjaga itu."Kami tidak bisa mengizinkan orang sembarangan masuk ke istana ini, tanpa izin dari Raja atau Putri! Kami harus menginterogasimu terlebih dahulu!"

Agak terkejut saat ditodong dua tombak tepat di depan wajahnya, Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Lalu dia berusaha menguasai rasa terkejutnya itu, dan memasang ekspresi sewot.

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

"Kau pasti orang jahat atau mata-mata yang dikirim untuk membunuh Raja, kan?"

"Hei, aku bukan orang jahat ataupun mata-mata seperti yang kalian tuduhkan! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ninja utusan dari desa Konoha yang diminta Raja untuk datang ke istana ini. Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari Raja supaya aku bisa menemuinya sekarang."

Kedua penjaga itu saling pandang antara satu sama lainnya. Kemudian mereka menurunkan senjata masing-masing.

"Oh, ternyata kau... Orang yang ditunggu Raja sekarang."

"Ya, akulah orangnya..." Naruto masih berwajah sewot."Apa itu berarti aku boleh masuk sekarang?"

"Tunggu! Kami tidak bisa membiarkan kau masuk dulu! Tunggu di sini! Kami akan memanggil Raja untuk memastikan apa benar kaulah orang yang ditunggu Raja itu!"

Satu penjaga menodongkan tombaknya ke depan wajah Naruto. Satu penjaga lainnya, segera pergi ke dalam pintu gerbang istana yang terbuka lebar.

Naruto kembali berwajah sewot sambil menjawab.

"Baiklah..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, penjaga yang masuk ke dalam istana tadi, kembali lagi ke tempat Naruto. Dia tidak sendirian, melainkan dengan seorang pria tua berpakaian kerajaan seperti pakaian kerajaan eropa kuno. Di samping pria tua, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bergaun biru, memandang tajam ke arah Naruto yang berdiri bersama satu penjaga di dekat pintu gerbang.

"Siapa orang itu, ayah? Apa benar dia adalah orang yang ingin menemui ayah sekarang?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang tegas.

Sang Raja memfokuskan kedua matanya ke arah pelindung kepala yang dikenakan Naruto. Dia agak terkejut.

"Lambang desa Konoha. Tidak salah lagi, pasti dia salah satu utusan dari Hokage keenam yang terpilih untuk datang ke sini. Dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi butler-mu, putriku."

Sang putri yang bernama lengkap Arturia Pendragon, kaget mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Dia pun melototkan kedua matanya.

"A-Apa!? Orang itu akan menjadi butler-ku!?"

Mengangguk cepat, sang Raja mengusap-usap dagunya dengan tangannya. Arturia langsung menatap tajam lagi ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menyadari kedatangan dua orang itu yang hampir mendekatinya. Penjaga yang menodongkan tombak pada Naruto, segera menurunkan tombaknya, setelah mengetahui sang Raja dan sang putri datang. Begitu dekat dengan Naruto, sang Raja langsung bertanya pada Naruto.

"Siapa kau, anak muda?"

Segera membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada sang Raja, Naruto langsung menegakkan badannya lagi dan membalas pertanyaan sang Raja.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ninja dari desa Konoha yang diutus oleh Hokage keenam. Aku datang atas permintaan anda, Yang Mulia."

"Oh, syukurlah Hokage keenam telah menepati janjinya padaku untuk mengirim satu orang datang ke sini...," Raja tersenyum senang."Senang berjumpa denganmu, Uzumaki-san. Lalu sebelahku ini adalah putriku satu-satunya. Namanya Arturia Pendragon. Arturia, ini Uzumaki Naruto, ninja yang akan menjadi butler-mu mulai dari sekarang."

SET!

Antara Naruto dan Arturia, saling bertatapan. Naruto menunjukkan tawa lebarnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bermaksud bersalaman dengan Arturia. Namun, Arturia memasang wajah yang tidak suka dan langsung menyabet pedang yang terpasang di pinggangnya.

BETS!

Dengan cepat, Arturia menodongkan pedangnya tepat ke arah muka Naruto. Otomatis membuat Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya dan mundur sedikit.

"Eh?"

"Aku menantangmu bertarung pedang sekarang, Uzumaki-san!"

"A-Apa!? Bertarung pedang!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Ini hasil editan baru. Maaf, jika berbeda dari sebelumnya.**

 **Yup, sekali lagi mencoba membuat cerita di fandom ini. Cerita pesanan dari Hikari Reza. Bagaimana kesanmu tentang cerita ini, Hikari Reza?**

 **Cukup segini dulu chapter satunya, sambungannya saya simpan dulu di chapter 2.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **Hikasya.**

 **Senin, 28 November 2016**


	2. Pertarungan pedang

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate/Stay Night © Type-Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 12 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STEALTHY**

 **By Mahmud Khem and Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Pertarungan pedang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo, kita bertarung."

Sebilah pedang tajam bermata dua yang teracung pada Naruto, mau tak mau membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini menelan ludah kasar. Sudah susah payah datang ke kerajaan ini, melewati banyak halang rintang bahkan dituduh penjaga sebagai orang jahat, sekarang ketika sudah sampai, malah dihunuskan pedang oleh si putri raja.

Nasib sial.

GLEK!

"Hoi, serius?"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda, huh?" Arturia mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada pedangnya, mengacungkannya lebih dekat ke wajah Naruto.

"Ta- tapi ..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku baru tiba di sini, aku masih lelah."

"Benar putriku. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan padanya?" sang raja ikut menyela.

"Katanya pahlawan dunia, masa melawanku yang seorang perempuan saja tidak berani? Pengecut, kan?" ucap Arturia dengan nada sinis.

Akibatnya, Naruto dan sang Raja saling pandang. Tidak ada kata-kata, sang Raja membuat ekspresi seolah berkata 'terserah' sehingga membuat Naruto terpaksa menurunkan bahu sambil mendesah panjang.

"Okeeee, baiklah. Tapi, aku yang tentukan aturannya, bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Arturia menoleh ke arah lain.

"Pertama, singkirkan dulu pedangmu itu. Aku tidak mau pedang asli, kita pakai pedang kayu saja."

"Hn!"

"Waktunya 10 menit. Jika kau bisa mendaratkan pedang kayumu di badanku, maka aku kalah."

"Setuju. Tapi ingat, ini pertarungan pedang, dilarang menggunakan genjutsu dan ninjutsu."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak peduli mau kalah atau menang, yang penting cepat selesai. Sungguh, ia lelah dan ingin segera istirahat sekarang.

Tidak boleh menggunakan ninjutsu dan genjutsu? No problem. Bagi Naruto, ia memiliki point taijutsu yang lumayan, meski hanya dengan teknik standar tapi kecepatan, kekuatannya melebihi ninja normal, apalagi stamina yang seperti tidak habis-habis. Kalau teknik berpedang atau kenjutsu, meskipun di bawah standar shinobi Konoha, tapi 'ah masa bodoh.' Naruto ingin cepat selesai, tak peduli mau bagaimana hasilnya.

Setelah dua orang pelayan memberikan satu pedang kayu masing-masing untuk Naruto dan Arturia, lalu keduanya mengambil posisi di lapangan berlatih. Area berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter 25 meter adalah arena bertarungnya.

FYUUUUUUH!

Angin berhembus sedang membawa butiran debu melintasi arena, membuat beberapa kelopak mata reflek menutup untuk mencegah kelilipan, suasana hening namun menegangkan. Apalagi di antara para pelayan dan prajurit istana yang sengaja berbaris rapi di pinggir lapangan, tentu saja untuk menonton, melupakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Terdengar ribut-ribut antara beberapa orang yang saling berbisik.

"Dua puluh lima koin emas untuk kemenangan Putri Arturia."

Seorang pelayan perempuan berusia 30 puluhan berbicara pelan pada seorang prajurit muda berbadan kekar di dekatnya.

"Aku pegang Naruto, 35 koin emas," balas prajurit itu.

Pelayan lain datang, "Aku ikut, 30 koin emas untuk putri Arturia. Putri adalah pendekar pedang terhebat di negeri ini, dia pasti tidak terkalahkan."

Prajurit lain yang membawa 50 koin emas datang dan ikut pasang taruhan, "Aku pasang semua emasku. Memangnya kalian belum tahu hah, kalau Uzumaki Naruto itu pahlawan perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat? Mana mungkin dia kalah."

"Tch, tapi, 'kan Naruto bukan petarung pedang. Mana mungkin dia menang dengan aturan permainan tadi."

Semakin banyak prajurit dan pelayan yang memasang taruhan. Prajurit laki-laki mengunggulkan Naruto, sedangkan para pelayan perempuan yakin Putri Arturia-lah yang akan menang. Mereka semua bergerumul seperti orang yang sedang lihat judi sambung ayam.

"Horaaaa, kalian!"

GLEK!

Semuanya langsung diam, ciut, manakala sang Raja berteriak cukup keras, berjalan mendekat menuju mereka.

"..."

Hening.

Tiba-tiba sang raja nyengir, "1000 koin emas untuk Naruto, mwahahahaa."

Semuanya melongo, jadi raja mau ikutan taruhan juga?

"Yuhhuuuu, hasseeek... Raja ikutan juga. Ayo siapa lagi yang mau ikutan?" salah seorang prajurit berteriak mengajak yang lainnya ikut taruhan dadakan kecil-kecilan antar mereka.

CTAK!

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Arturia, dia benar-benar kesal sampai ke lubuk hati terdalam.

"ANJRIIIITTTT!" Arturia tidak tahan lagi untuk berteriak meluapkan emosinya."Kapan kami mulai bertarung kalau kalian tidak bisa diam hah? Otou-sama juga, kenapa ikut-ikutan?!"

Sementara itu, Naruto malah ngupil. Tidak mempedulikan senista apapun kelakuan para penghuni istana Kerajaan Fuyuki dari raja sampai pelayan tingkat paling bawah sekalipun.

Oke, serius. Lupakan candaan tidak bermutu tadi.

Pertarungan pedang antara Sang Pahlawan Perang melawan Putri Kerajaan Fuyuki, Naruto Uzumaki Vs Arturia Pendragon, akan dimulai.

Priiiittt!

Wasit sudah meniup peluit.

BRAK!

Tanah retak bekas tolakan kaki kanan Arturia. Sang putri meluncur cepat ke depan menuju Naruto. Gerakan tusukan lurus pedang di tangannya menargetkan dada lawan.

DASH!

Cukup terkejut, Naruto berhasil mengelak. Ayunan pedangnya berhasil memblokir serangan sehingga tusukan pedang hanya menyerempet bahu kanannya.

Sementara masih bertahan pada posisi itu, Arturia menyeringai senang.

"Terkejut eh? Aku tahu kalau tadi kau meremehkanmu, jangan pikir mentang-mentang kau pahlawan sedangkan aku hanya perempuan, kau bisa menang mudah dariku."

Menanggapi tekad kuat petarung yang dihadapinya, Naruto ikut merasakan senang. Bagaimanapun ia adalah ninja yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk bertarung melindungi orang lain, maka ketika ia menemukan lawan yang mempunyai dedikasi sama, ia akan menyambut perasaan lawannya dengan serius.

"Maaf. Aku tidak berniat meremehkanmu, Ojou-sama. Hanya saja aku cukup lelah, jadi agak malas bertarung. Tapi melihat semangat bertarungmu yang seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan mengalahkanmu, meski kau perempuan."

"Buktikan ucapanmu!"

HAP!

TAK!

Arturia membebaskan diri dari blokiran Naruto, dia mundur untuk serangan selanjutnya. Namun ...

Naruto sudah di atas, menukik cepat dengan ayunan vertikal ke bawah.

"Tch, itu mudah," Arturia langsung sadar, dari gerakan amatir itu, Naruto yang menjadi lawannya tidak memiliki keahlian seni berpedang. Serangan itu sangat mudah dibaca.

CTAK!

Arturia menahannya, memblokir serangan Naruto dengan ayunan pedang mennggunakan kedua tangan secara diagonal dari bawah. Tapi ...

"Gh."

Arturia merasakan tangannya bergetar hebat, ia lupa sejenak kalau lawannya adalah laki-laki, pahlawan dunia, tentu dari segi fisik ia kalah dari Naruto. Bahkan pijakan kaki Arturia sedikit terbenam di tanah.

"Kau merasakannya, kan?" tanya Naruto."Aku akan serius melawanmu."

Tanpa menanggapi pernyataan Naruto, Arturia melepaskan kekuatannya dalam jumlah besar sambil berteriak, "HAAAAAAA!"

SWOOOOOSH!

Ayunan pedang Arturia tidak mengenai sasaran, Naruto telah melompat mundur lebih dulu.

TAP!

Naruto mendarat di permukaan tanah.

Kedua petarung menarik nafas sekali, lalu ...

CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!

CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!

CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!

Berkali-kali suara pedang kayu saling menghantam dengan keras. Pergerakan mereka tergolong cepat untuk dilihat oleh mata orang biasa. Seolah mereka bergerak bagai angin yang tak terlihat, namun selalu melepaskan serangan-serangan mematikan setiap suara hentakan terdengar.

Kini posisi Arturia berada di belakang Naruto. Sang putri menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal dari arah kiri menuju leher, sebuah serangan membunuh jika sampai terkena Naruto.

SLICE!

Naruto menunduk, berhasil menghindari serangan tadi tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun. Timing gerakannya begitu tepat pada saat point kritis.

SLICE!

Naruto membalas serangan Arturia dengan memutar tubuh sambil mengayunkan pedang kayu di tangan kanannya.

BAKK!

Arturia sudah menduga akan ada serangan balasan hampir tanpa jeda waktu. Jadi ia menggunakan lengan kirinya yang mengenakan pelindung untuk menahan serangan balik Naruto. Meski agak sakit, ia berhasil menahannya lalu memuat serangan kejutan dengan gerakan menusuk.

Merasa dalam bahaya, Naruto lagi-lagi melompat mundur. Hampir saja tadi dadanya terkena ujung bilah pedang kayu milik Arturia.

Kedua bertarung terpisah jarak 10 meter, mengambil kesempatan untuk bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Hampir tidak ada beda, baik Arturia maupun Naruto tampak terengah-engah.

Arturia berbicara dalam benaknya, 'Meski kekuatan dan kecepatannya lebih baik dariku, tapi dalam pertarungan pedang, keduanya adalah aspek kesekian. Aku lebih unggul karena memiliki gerakan terlatih yang efektif dan efisien, teknik pernafasanku untuk menghemat tenaga juga lebih baik, dan yang pasti keahlianku menggunakan seni pedang jauh di atasnya yang hanya seorang amatir dalam kenjutsu. Hanya saja refleks terhadap ancaman bahaya selalu membuatnya berhasil menghindari seranganku, bahkan menyerang dari titik buta pun tidak berguna sama sekali. Dia benar-benar seorang petarung sejati. Kalau begini, satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya adalah menyerangnya lebih cepat sebelum refleksnya menyadari seranganku.'

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Ojou-sama. Frustasi karena belum bisa mengalahkanku?" ucap Naruto mengejek.

Si pirang berisik ini sempat-sempatnya mengejek lawan bertarungnya, padahal dia sendiri dalam kondisi tidak lebih baik. Staminanya terkuras cukup banyak, bermain pedang bukan keahliannya, sehingga ia terlalu banyak membuang tenaga untuk gerakan sia-sia, meski itu berhasil membuat dirinya tidak terkena serangan Arturia satu kali pun.

"Huh, jangan sombong. Baiklah, akan aku akhiri dengan serangan terkuatku!"

"Aku siap kapanpun," ucap Naruto, keyakinan dan tekad kuat tercermin dari senyum dan ekspresinya.

Arturia membungkuk, membuat kuda-kuda dengan bertumpu pada kaki kiri.

Naruto tidak dalam posisi akan menyerang. Baik dia maupun Arturia sudah saling mengerti, penentu pertarungan terakhir adalah antara keberhasilan serangan Arturia atau kesanggupan Naruto dalam bertahan.

Naruto sendiri pun membuat kuda-kuda sebaik yang ia bisa sembari menggenggam erat gagang pedang kayu menggunakan tangan kanan dengan posisi diagonal terbalik. Setahunya, ini adalah posisi bertahan pendekar pedang untuk menangkis ayunan pedang lawan yang paling mudah. Meski umum dilakukan dan gerakannya mudah dibaca, tapi memiliki jangkauan pertahanan paling luas dan fleksibel dibandingkan posisi lain. Gerakan ini mirip dengan teknik batojutsu para petarung pedang di mana mereka melakukannya untuk menciptakan serangan seketika dengan menebaskan pedang begitu dicabut dari sarungnya. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto adalah variasi bertahan dari teknik batojutsu itu.

Sepersekian detik sebelum serangan dilancarkan. Badan Arturia semakin condong kedepan seperti ia hendak jatuh, lalu ketika posisi benar-benar pas ...

DASH!

Arturia meluncur cepat dan lurus, meninggalkan retakan besar di tanah tempat ia menolakkan kakinya.

Sekali lagi, dengan kaki yang lain ia membuat tolakan yang kuat di tahan. Dengan begini, kecepatan dan kekuatan serangannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Sebuah serangan sederhana, dilakukan dari jarak 10 meter dengan hanya gerakan tusukan lurus, namun bagi petarung biasa tidak mungkin bisa menghindar atau menangkis, apalagi membuat serangan balik, tidak hanya petarung biasa, petarung hebat pun pasti akan kesulitan menghadapi ini.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Pertahanannya sia-sia, ia tidak sempat mengayunkan pedang untuk memblok serangan Arturia, bahkan menggeser sedikit badannya untuk menghindar pun ia tidak mampu.

DHUAAAAAAARRRRR!

Momen ketika serangan pengakhir Arturia mengenai targetnya, debu dan suara bising menghambur seolah baru saja terjadi ledakan.

Tak ada apapun terlihat dari arena karena tertutup debu tebal.

Para penonton harap-harap cemas, bukan khawatir salah satu akan mati akibat saling serang dengan niat membunuh seperti itu, tapi mengkhawatirkan uang taruhan yang pasti raib jika sampai kalah.

Baru satu menit kemudian, saat asap memudar, barulah terlihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Pedang kayu Naruto tidak bergerak secentipun dari posisi awal, badan Naruto juga tak bergeser, bahkan pedang Arturia tertancap lurus di dada Naruto. Naruto gagal menghentikan serangan sang putri kerajaan Fuyuki.

Ta-...

Whooaaahh.

Tidak.

Tidak seperti itu kenyataannya.

Yang benar adalah, tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam ujung bilah pedang kayu Arturia, satu centi sebelum mengenai dadanya, yang mengarah tepat menuju jantungnya.

Naruto selamat dari kematian.

"Fuuuaaahh," Naruto membuang nafas lega."Kalau saja bukan aku tapi orang lain yang kau lawan dengan niat membunuh seperti itu, maka orang itu pasti mati."

Muka Arturia mengeras karena kesal, baru kali ini teknik serangan terbaiknya gagal menjatuhkan lawan.

"Sekali lagi!"

"Eh?"

Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud Arturia berkata sekali lagi.

"Kita ulangi pertarungan kita sekali lagi!"

"Hah?! Bodoh! Aku tidak mau. Aku bisa mati kalau kena serangan tadi sekali lagi."

Intinya, Naruto tidak ingin bertarung lagi, dia ingin mandi, makan, istirahat dan tidur.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah! Ayo, lawan aku sekali lagi."

"Tidak mau!"

"Harus mau."

"Tidak."

"Sekali lagi! sampai aku menang."

Naruto benar-benar kesal menghadapi perempuan cerewet dan keras kepala macam Arturia. Meminjam trademark Shikamaru sahabatnya dengan gaya rambut kuncir nanas, 'Wanita itu merepotkan.'

Sampai di sini, Naruto dapat akal. Lampu imajiner menyala terang di kepalanya.

"Anooo, Ojou-sama."

"Apa?!" sahut Arturia ketus.

"Kau sudah menang loh."

"Hah?" Arturia mendesis tidak percaya.

"Ingat dengan aturan pertarungan yang kukatakan tadi?"

Arturia memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti, dia kelihatan sangat imut.

"Kalau kau berhasil mendaratkan seranganmu di badanku, maka kau menang. Sekarang lihat! Pedangmu telah mengenai tangan kiriku. Ingat, tangan termasuk bagian dari badan juga loh."

Maksud Naruto, tangan kirinya yang menggenggam bilah pedang kayu Arturia.

"Eh, tapi?" Arturia tampak tidak terima.

Naruto langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada pedang milik Arturia, dia menjatuhkan diri dengan sengaja mendramatisir seperti orang alay sambil berteriak.

"Aku kalahhh, aku kalaaaahhh~~~~~!"

BRUUK!

Naruto terduduk di tanah.

Sementara itu, emosi Arturia meledak-ledak. Yang tadi bukan serangannya yang berhasil mendarat di badan Naruto, tapi tangan Naruto-lah yang berhasil menghentikan serangannya.

Aura hitam mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Arturia, matanya menyala merah menatap nyalang pada Naruto. Membuat sang pahlawan berambut pirang bergetar ketakutan.

"Naruto! Kau berani menghinaku huh? Kubunuh kau kampreeettttt!"

"Gyaaaaaaa... Toloooooonggg, tolooooonnnnggg! Aku mau di sate!. Gyaaaaaaa!"

Naruto lari terbirit-birit karena dikejar olah Arturia yang sedang mengamuk bak induk singa kehilangan anak

Begitulah, pertarungan berakhir dengan gaje-nya.

Semua penonton pun bisa bernafas tenang, setidaknya dengan hasil tidak jelas ini, pertaruhan mereka batal, jadi tak ada satupun yang dirugikan dan kehilangan harta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternganga habis ketika tiba di kamarnya sendiri, Naruto berdiri terpaku di tempatnya yang berpijak. Di sampingnya, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berpakaian gaun maid khas kerajaan Fuyuki. Nama gadis tersebut adalah Tohsaka Rin, seorang kepala pelayan kerajaan.

Betapa tidak mirisnya, keadaan kamar yang akan ditempati Naruto, sangat bobrok dan berantakan. Ukuran kamarnyanya kecil lagi, kira-kira 4x3 meter. Barang-barang berserakan di mana-mana. Banyak sarang laba-laba yang menghiasi di setiap sudut ruangan. Benar-benar mirip seperti gudang.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" sembur Naruto dengan keras."Aku harus tinggal di tempat kacau begini!? Apa tidak salah?"

Rin hanya bersidekap dada dengan tampang datar.

"Ya, inilah kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh putri padaku. Kau harus menempati kamar ini selama tinggal di sini."

"Apa!?"

"Kamukan akan menjadi butler putri mulai hari ini. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah untuk menjadi butler yang baik. Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Tapi... Aku tidak terima jika aku harus tinggal di tempat sekotor ini! Kenapa pelayan-pelayan di sini tidak membereskannya, hah?"

"Ya, pelayan-pelayan di sini sudah mempunyai tugas masing-masing. Mereka tidak sempat membersihkan tempat ini karena tempat ini yang paling ujung dan satu-satunya kamar yang kosong di sini. Aku pikir kau saja yang membereskannya. Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan awalmu sebagai butler kerajaan ini."

"Apa!?"

"Jangan banyak protes, cepat bersihkan sana! Satu lagi, ini ada beberapa pakaian yang harus kamu pakai selama di sini. Kalau kamu mau mandi, ada kamar mandi di pojok lorong ini. Nanti aku akan kembali setengah jam lagi untuk mengecek pekerjaanmu sudah beres apa belum. Mengerti?"

Sambil menyerahkan pakaian pada Naruto, Rin melototi Naruto dengan tajam. Naruto agak tersentak dan menerima pakaian itu dengan tampang yang lesu.

"Aaaaah ~~~~ Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu ya. Selamat bekerja, Uzumaki-san!"

Rin pun keluar dari kamar Naruto. Ditutupnya pintu dengan pelan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang bertampang bengong. Setelah itu, Naruto menghelakan napas lesunya.

"Aaaaah, kenapa jadi begini? Benar-benar merepotkan...," Naruto membentuk sebuah segel tangan."Apa boleh buat. KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

POOOOF!

Muncullah beberapa kloning Naruto, mereka langsung diinstruksikan untuk membereskan kamar bobrok ini.

"Kalian bantu aku membersihkan kamar ini. Kita mulai sekarang!"

"YAAAAA!"

Semua kloning Naruto bersorak keras. Mereka segera bergerak untuk membereskan kamar ini secara bergotong royong. Mereka bekerja dengan cepat sesuai dengan tugas masing-masing.

Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya pekerjaan membersihkan kamar sudah selesai. Naruto menghilangkan sejumlah bushin-nya dan dia pun terengah-engah karena semua tenaganya terkuras habis hanya untuk membereskan kamar ini. Ditambah dia harus menghadapi Arturia yang menantangnya bertarung. Nasib sial beruntun terus menimpanya hari ini.

Keberuntungan sepertinya sedikit berpihak padanya, Rin kembali dan masuk ke kamar Naruto sambil membawakan baki yang berisi makanan dan minuman yang ditutup. Melihat itu, membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan berkata.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, Tohsaka-san."

Rin memperhatikan seisi kamar itu dengan seksama, tampak rapi dan bersih. Kesannya ada efek kilauan-kilauan seperti bintang bertebaran di berbagai sudut kamar itu. Lalu dia manggut-manggut.

"Mengagumkan. Kamu memang berbakat menjadi butler."

"Itu pujian atau ledekan sih?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Apa!?"

Mendelik ke arah Rin yang meletakkan baki ke atas meja, Naruto merasa tersinggung. Rin hanya bersikap cuek.

"Ini ada makanan dan minuman untukmu. Kamu pasti lapar dan haus, kan? Beristirahatlah dan segera mandi. Baru mulai besok, kamu akan memulai kerja pertamamu di sini. Putri yang menyuruhmu, aku hanya menyampaikannya padamu."

"Eh? Putri Arturia yang bilang begitu?"

"Iya. Terus dia juga yang menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan makanan dan minuman untukmu."

Sesaat Naruto terdiam. Dia terpaku karena merasa Arturia memiliki sisi yang baik. Awal bertemu saja, kesannya Arturia sangat keras kepala dan cerewet. Mengingatkannya pada Temari, yang selalu bersama Shikamaru.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, sehingga menarik Rin untuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto pun tersentak.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan sih?"

"Ah, tidak ada."

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Ya."

Rin berlalu dan keluar lagi dari kamar Naruto. Menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. Naruto terpaku sebentar sambil memandangi pintu itu. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Arturia baik juga. Aku kira dia adalah gadis monster yang berhati iblis. Aku harap aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi dan aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuat Arturia jatuh cinta padaku. Aku yakin aku bisa menaklukkan hatinya!"

Dikepalnya tangan kanannya dengan kuat dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Dia mulai bertekad penuh akan menjalani misi aneh ini dengan hati semangat yang membara. Mungkin butuh beberapa lama baginya untuk membuat Arturia jatuh cinta padanya. Hal ini sangat sulit, mengingat Arturia adalah gadis yang keras dan berpendirian yang kuat. Tidak akan sulit baginya, untuk meluluhkan hati gadis yang sekeras besi itu. Suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan membuat hati sekeras besi itu melunak.

Dimulailah kehidupan baru Naruto sebagai butler sang putri di kerajaan Fuyuki. Dia sudah siap mental untuk menghadapi semua yang terjadi nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter kali ini, Mahmud Khem yang membantu pas adegan battle Naruto vs Arturia. Saya sangat berterima kasih sama teman saya ini, karena dia memang pintar dalam membuat adegan battle. Jadi, ada dua author yang bersama-sama menulis di chapter 2 ini.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya yang akan menulisnya. Mungkin kalau menemukan adegan battle yang sulit, saya akan minta tolong lagi sama teman saya ini. Mudah-mudahan dia bisa membantu saya lagi.**

 **Humor yang diselip di chapter ini, adalah buatan dari Mahmud, saya aja ketawa pas membacanya. Benar-benar lucu habis.**

 **Oke, sampai di sini aja dulu. Jika ada waktu, saya sambung lagi di chapter 3.**

 **Terima kasih dan silakan review lagi.**

 **Selasa, 13 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **FR13NDS: terima kasih ya. Ini udah lanjut. Ceritanya Hinata nggak suka sama Naruto. Begitu.**

 **decade46: oke, lanjut.**

 **TOMBHIB12: ya, ini lanjut.**

 **dilousfarm: hehehe. Mau pesan apa? Sama-sama**

 **uzumaki Kuro: terima kasih, kuro. Iya, Naruto yang menang. Tapi, bingung juga sih, soalnya mahmud khem yang buat adegan battle ini**

 **Sederhana: iya. Hehehe. Oke, ini lanjut.**

 **Rushifa lucifer: terima kasih, Rushifa.**

 **Nanda Saputra: ini lanjut.**

 **varsyi dobe: ya, pair baru.**

 **Guess-san: nggak apa-apa kalau review lewat guess. Bisa aja sih buat Crossover Naruto Yuri On Ice. Tapi, one shoot. Nggak apa-apakan?**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: ya, ini lanjut.**

 **Brebit Julio: terima kasih. Atas saranmu, saya ganti nama saber dengan Arturia.**

 **yahiko: oke, ini udah lanjut.**

 **arifkarate: ya, ini lanjut.**

 **Guest: terima kasih ya reviewnya.**

 **kurama zula: terima kasih zula. Ya, saya lanjutkan.**

 **yosi f: ya, ini lanjut.**

 **ajidarkangel: terima kasih ya. Memang jarang sih Xover kayak gini. Makanya saya buat.**

 **Andre iswandi378: ok, ini lanjut.**


	3. Bertemu dengan Gilgamesh

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate/Stay Night: Type-Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 24 Juli 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STEALTHY**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Bertemu dengan Gilgamesh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi buta, sekitar 4 pagi. Terdengarlah suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga dari sebuah kamar pelayan yang paling ujung, tepatnya di istana Fuyuki.

"CEPAT, BANGUUUUN! WAKTUNYA UNTUK MANDIIIII!"

Seorang gadis berpakaian maid bersorak keras melalui toa yang dipegangnya. Alhasil, membuat pria berambut pirang jabrik kaget setengah mati karena mendengarnya sehingga pria berambut pirang jabrik itu jatuh tersungkur dari atas tempat tidur.

GUBRAK!

Begitulah bunyi saat pria berambut pirang jabrik itu terjatuh dan terkapar di lantai dalam keadaan tidak elit. Masih berpakaian piyama belang-belang berwarna putih biru dan dibungkus lagi dengan selimut berwarna kuning.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya tidur, Naruto malah dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu oleh Rin. Rin tertawa geli saat melihat Naruto yang terkapar tak berdaya di samping tempat tidur.

"Hahaha... Kaget ya?" tanya Rin tanpa menggunakan toa lagi.

"Huh... Dasar, ternyata kau, Rin," jawab Naruto yang cemberut sembari bangkit berdiri dari acara terkaparnya."Kenapa kau membangunkan aku tiba-tiba begitu, hah!? Kau tahu aku masih mengantuk, tahu. Hoaaaa..."

Naruto menguap panjang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Rambut pirang jabriknya tampak berantakan. Penampilannya juga lusuh. Tangan kirinya memegang selimut kuning yang dipakainya. Sehingga memberi kesan malas pada dirinya.

Rin berkacak pinggang dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang tegas.

"Pokoknya kau harus mandi sekarang juga!" perintah Rin langsung.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Naruto masih saja menguap saking mengantuknya.

"Jam empat pagi."

"Oh...," Naruto cuek saja lalu membelalakkan kedua matanya."JA-JAM EMPAT PAGI!?"

"Iya. Makanya ayo pergi ke kamar mandi sana!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Rin langsung menarik kerah baju piyama Naruto sehingga Naruto terseret olehnya. Naruto pun kewalahan dan meronta-ronta.

"HEI... HEI... TU-TUNGGU DULU!?"

BLAM!

Pintu kamar Naruto ditutup keras oleh Rin - Rin tadi masuk ke kamar Naruto lewat menggunakan kunci cadangan, padahal Naruto sudah mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat, semalam itu. Rin terus menyeret Naruto menuju kamar mandi. Naruto terus saja memberontak dan berteriak agar melepaskan diri dari jeratan Rin yang terbilang kuat.

"HEI, LEPASKAN AKU! MEMANGNYA KAU MAU MANDI DENGANKU YA!?"

"A-APA!?" Rin terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat mengejutkan."DASAR, LELAKI MESUM! RASAKAN INI!"

DUAAAAK!

Rin melayangkan tendangan keras tepat di "bagian berharga" milik Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan membeku di tempat. Wajahnya memucat karena menahan kesakitan.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara rintihan Naruto yang sangat menyayat hati dan mengguncang tempat itu.

"GYAAAAAAAA! SAKIIIIIIT!"

Ya, betapa malangnya dirimu di pagi buta seperti ini, Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga pada akhirnya, Naruto sudah mandi dan berpakaian khusus butler yang diberikan Rin padanya, kemarin itu. Dia juga sudah sarapan karena sarapannya sudah disediakan Rin atas suruhan Arturia. Setelah itu, Naruto segera pergi untuk menemui Arturia.

Tepat pada pukul 5 pagi itu, Naruto tiba juga di tempat Arturia yang menunggunya, tepatnya di kamar Arturia.

Menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu besar dan berdaun dua, Naruto menghelakan napas beratnya terlebih dahulu. Bergumam pelan.

"Aaaaaah... Kenapa aku harus jadi butler seperti ini sih? Ini semua gara-gara Kakashi-sensei."

Merasa sedikit kesal pada Kakashi sang Hokage Keenam, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus melakukan misi ini agar membuat Arturia jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia bisa terbebas sementara waktu dari kejaran para fansgirl maniak-nya. Bisa dibilang misi ini ada baiknya juga, dia berpikir begitu setelah mulai merasakan kenyamanan saat tinggal di tempat ini. Apalagi dia bisa menyamarkan dirinya menjadi orang lain, dan hidup berbaur dengan orang-orang yang tinggal di tempat ini.

Tidak ingin merasakan kesendirian lagi, Naruto membutuhkan seorang teman yang mampu mengerti dirinya. Teman yang bisa menemaninya sampai tua nanti. Teman yang akan selalu membuatnya bahagia. Teman yang akan memberikan anak buatnya.

Teman yang dimaksud adalah _**"istri"**_ , itulah yang dia inginkan setelah mendengar nasehat dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang akan menikah dengan Temari, menyarankannya untuk mencari calon teman hidup yang bisa diajak untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

 **"Carilah teman hidupmu mulai dari sekarang, Naruto. Aku sarankan carilah teman hidup yang baik, perhatian, penyayang, dan pengertian. Terutama sekali, dia harus pandai memasak..."**

Itulah yang dikatakan Shikamaru padanya, tempo dulu itu. Masih diingatnya dengan baik.

Ya. Dia akan berusaha mendapatkan calon teman hidup itu. Mungkin saja Arturia adalah jodohnya, pikirnya.

Maka diketuknya pintu kamar Arturia itu dengan pelan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara dari arah dalam kamar tersebut.

"Siapa?"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Aku Naruto."

"Masuklah, pintu tidak dikunci."

"Ya."

Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih gagang pintu yang terbuat dari emas itu. Ditekannya pelan lalu pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka.

KRIEEET!

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dengan pelan. Kemudian menemukan pemandangan yang mengagumkan.

Bayangkan saja, kamar Arturia itu sangat luas dan besar. Entah berapa panjang dan lebarnya. Jarak langit-langit dengan lantai, kira-kira 10 meter. Dinding dan lantai yang berwarna putih. Terdapat perabotan yang sangat mahal dan mewah, mengisi di berbagai sudut kamar itu. Juga ada lampu antik yang besar terpasang di tengah langit-langit kamar. Tak ketinggalan frame-frame foto yang terpasang di sepanjang dinding.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, merasa kagum akan keindahan kamar Arturia yang bernuansa putih, emas, dan biru. Pandangan matanya menyapu bersih setiap sudut kamar itu dan berhenti saat menangkap sosok gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan meja rias. Terdapat cermin datar yang cukup besar, bersatu dengan meja rias tersebut.

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat sosok gadis itu. Pasalnya, gadis itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang panjang hingga melewati pinggang. Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu adalah baju kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan pita merah yang melingkari kerah baju kemeja putihnya. Bawahannya rok selutut berwarna hitam. Kedua kakinya dibungkus dengan stocking hitam dan sepatu hitam. Memberi kesan santai pada dirinya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Sepertinya ia terpesona akan keindahan rambut pirang Arturia. Arturia menyadari Naruto yang memperhatikannya, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya.

Masih menggeraikan rambutnya yang panjang, Arturia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersentak saat menyadari Arturia yang memberikan deathglare padanya, lantas tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan aku sampai sebegitunya?" tanya Arturia yang melototi Naruto.

"Hehehe... Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Naruto yang masih tertawa malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Percayalah padaku, Ojou-sama."

"Huh... Ya sudahlah."

Arturia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan sekaligus menghembuskan napas kekesalannya. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya dulu.

Naruto memperhatikan Arturia. Arturia mengambil sesuatu di atas meja rias lalu berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri Naruto.

Disodorkannya sesuatu itu pada Naruto.

"Ini untukmu," kata Arturia dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ini apa?" Naruto memperhatikan sesuatu yang disodorkan Arturia itu.

"Lihat saja sendiri."

"Baiklah."

Naruto menerima sesuatu yang ternyata lembaran kertas putih yang dilipat. Dibukanya lembaran kertas itu dan...

SYUUUUT!

Lembaran kertas itu memanjang sampai melewati kaki Arturia. Naruto tercengang saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalam lembaran kertas itu.

"A-Apa-apaan ini!?" Naruto mendelik ke arah Arturia.

"Kau sudah baca isinya, kan? Itulah daftar pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan hari ini!" Arturia menunjuk ke arah lembaran kertas yang memanjang itu.

"Akukan bukan pelayan yang seenaknya kau suruh-suruh, kan? Aku hanya bertugas untuk menjagamu, tahu!"

"Tapi, kau memang butler-ku, seharusnya kau mematuhi apa yang kuperintahkan, kan? Makanya aku memberikan tugas pertamamu untuk hari ini. Aku menulis catatan itu semalaman agar kau tidak melupakan pekerjaanmu itu. Jadi, simpan catatan itu dengan baik ya."

"Seenaknya saja! Huh..."

"Jangan membantah. Aku ini majikanmu sekarang."

"AAAAARGH! YA SUDAHLAH!"

Naruto menggeram kesal dan meremas kuat lembaran kertas yang berada di genggaman kedua tangannya itu. Ingin rasanya memberi pelajaran pada gadis sombong itu, pikirnya. Tapi, apa daya, gadis sombong itu adalah kliennya dalam misi yang dijalaninya sekarang.

Mau tidak mau, dia harus menjalani tugas yang diberikan Arturia itu. Segera saja ia menyelonong pergi dari kamar Arturia. Arturia terperanjat dan memanggilnya.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di luar kamar Arturia, berjarak dua langkah dari pintu kamar Arturia. Naruto pun menoleh dan melihat Arturia yang datang mendekatinya.

"Apa lagi, Ojou-sama?"

Arturia menunjukkan wajahnya yang tegas.

"Kau dilarang menggunakan jurus bunshin-mu itu."

"...!"

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya karena Arturia mengetahui apa yang akan direncanakannya. Naruto memang akan menggunakan bunshin-bunshin-nya untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan itu agar cepat selesai. Tapi, dia rasa rencananya itu tidak akan bisa digunakannya karena Arturia sudah mengetahuinya. Gagal total semua rencananya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi.

Arturia juga menambahkan.

"Aku akan mengawasimu selagi kau bekerja. Jadi, tunggu di sini dulu. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku mau merapikan rambutku dulu."

"..."

Tanpa bisa berkata apapun lagi, Naruto terpaku di tempat, dan menyaksikan Arturia yang kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Arturia merapikan rambutnya dulu, barulah pergi bersama Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Arturia keluar lagi dari kamarnya. Rambutnya sudah dikepang dan disanggul dengan pita berwarna biru.

"Aku sudah siap. Ayo, ikuti aku sekarang!" perintah Arturia yang berjalan santai melewati Naruto.

"Eh? Iya," Naruto buru-buru mengekor Arturia dari belakang.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong yang masih sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat lagi. Cahaya temaram yang didapatkan dari lampu-lampu yang terpasang di sepanjang langit-langit lorong, menemani perjalanan mereka menuju ke tempat tujuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dimulailah tugas pertama Naruto sebagai butler. Naruto bekerja dalam pengawasan ketat Arturia. Betapa tidak, Naruto harus melakukan sejumlah pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti menyapu halaman, menyapu lantai, mencuci piring, mengepel lantai, mencabut rumput, menyiram tanaman, mengelap kaca jendela dan sebagainya. Hal ini sangat membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati. Apalagi Arturia tampak santai-santai saja sembari mengawasinya. Kadang kala Arturia minum dan sengaja menjatuhkan air minumannya ke lantai sehingga membuat Naruto harus membersihkannya dua kali. Itu juga terjadi ketika Naruto menyapu halaman, Arturia sengaja membuang sisa-sisa sampah cemilannya ke halaman sehingga halaman menjadi kotor lagi, mau tidak mau, Naruto harus membersihkannya lagi.

Begitulah yang terjadi tatkala Naruto sedang sibuk bekerja. Lalu Arturia akan sengaja menjahili Naruto agar membuat Naruto merasa kapok. Sehingga Naruto tidak betah dan memilih pergi secepatnya dari sini. Maka Arturia bisa bebas tanpa adanya Naruto yang akan selalu ikut kemanapun dia pergi.

Saat ini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Tampak Naruto yang sedang sibuk membersihkan kamar sang Raja. Arturia bersandar di pintu kamar sang Raja yang terbuka lebar, bersama Rin. Dua gadis itu saling berbisik-bisik.

"Hei, apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya, Ojou-sama?" tanya Rin yang merasa iba ketika melihat Naruto yang masih sibuk membereskan kamar sang Raja.

"Tidak," jawab Arturia enteng.

"Tapi, sekarang sudah jam 12 siang lho. Sebaiknya kau suruh dia beristirahat. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuknya atas perintahmu."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Sudah tiba waktunya untuk makan siang."

Arturia melihat ke arah jam bulat yang terpasang di dinding kamar sang Raja. Dimana jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 12, sedangkan jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka 1. Ia pun berpikir akan menghentikan aktifitas Naruto sekarang juga.

Pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto tampak lelah sekali dan baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya itu.

"Aaaaah... Akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Naruto yang menyeka keringat yang perlahan-lahan menetes dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya.

"Sudah selesai ya, Naruto?" Arturia memasang wajah yang datar."Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu. Makan siang dan barulah menjalankan tugasmu lagi."

"Ah, tidak, Ojou-sama. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua tugas ini dulu."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau sudah bekerja dari tadi pagi. Kau juga belum minum dan makan, kan? Makanya istirahat dulu."

"Tidak, Ojou-sama. Aku akan tetap menjalani perintahmu ini. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum menyelesaikan tugasku. Karena seorang ninja tidak akan meninggalkan misinya begitu saja dan akan tetap menjalani misinya sampai selesai. Aku anggap semua tugas darimu sebagai misi, maka aku akan menjalaninya sampai selesai. Itulah jalan ninjaku."

Naruto berkata dengan lantang sehingga Arturia dan Rin terpaku mendengarnya. Apalagi Naruto menunjukkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Usai itu, Naruto mengeluarkan catatan dari saku blazer hitamnya dan mengecek pekerjaan selanjutnya.

"Hmmm... Berikutnya... Membersihkan ruang dojo. Lalu..."

Naruto manggut-manggut saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di catatan itu. Arturia dan Rin saling pandang lalu saling berbisik lagi.

"Ternyata dia tidak kapok. Justru malah senang melakukan tugas yang kuberikan padanya...," Arturia merasa kecewa.

"Jadi, rencananya... Kau akan membuatnya tidak betah di sini?" Rin penasaran.

"Iya."

"Sepertinya rencanamu gagal, Ojou-sama."

"Aku rasa begitu."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti."

Saat bersamaan, muncullah satu prajurit yang datang menemui Arturia. Arturia menyadarinya ketika prajurit itu membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Ojou-sama..."

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang datang dan ingin bertemu dengan Ojou-sama."

"Siapa?"

"Gilgamesh-sama."

"Gilgamesh?" Arturia menunjukkan wajahnya yang sewot."Kenapa dia datang lagi ke sini? Huh, dasar!"

"Jadi, apa Ojou-sama ingin menemuinya?"

"Ya. Ayo, kawal aku!"

"Baik, Ojou-sama."

Sang prajurit mengangguk patuh. Arturia dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar istana, dan diikuti prajurit tadi dari belakang. Sementara Rin terpaku ketika melihat mereka pergi.

Karena penasaran, Naruto datang mendekati Rin lalu bertanya.

"Siapa itu Gilgamesh?"

Rin menjawabnya tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Pangeran dari kerajaan sebelah yang selalu memaksa Ojou-sama supaya menikah dengannya. Tapi, Ojou-sama selalu menolaknya. Bahkan pernah terjadi duel pedang di antara mereka berdua."

"Oh."

Naruto membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o. Memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Berpikir sejenak.

Di luar sana yaitu di beranda istana, tampak Arturia tanpa dikawal lagi dengan prajurit tadi, sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria berpakaian seperti pangeran kerajaan eropa abad pertengahan. Pria yang berambut pirang keemasan dengan model spike dan bermata ruby merah. Berumur sekitar 20 tahun. Merupakan pangeran yang berasal dari kerajaan sebelah - tepatnya bersebelahan dengan kerajaan Fuyuki.

Itulah yang namanya Gilgamesh, yang selalu datang ke istana Fuyuki, hanya untuk menemui Arturia. Selalu memaksa Arturia agar segera menikah dengannya, tapi Arturia selalu saja menolaknya. Arturia tidak menyukainya dan berharap bisa terbebas dari gangguannya. Tapi, karena ia adalah calon suami yang dipilih ayah Arturia, mau tidak mau, Arturia harus meladeninya dan bahkan pernah mengusirnya dengan cara yang kasar.

Ayah Gilgamesh dan ayah Arturia sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Lalu berniat menikahkan mereka agar bisa menjadi satu keluarga sehingga dua kerajaan yang bersebelahan bisa menjadi satu kerajaan yang besar. Tapi, Arturia selalu menentang perjodohan ini ketika sang ayah membicarakannya pada Arturia. Arturia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau menikah dengan Gilgamesh dan beranggapan kalau Gilgamesh akan merebut kerajaan Fuyuki lewat pernikahan ini. Karena Arturia sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ayah Gilgamesh dan Gilgamesh itu sendiri, lewat mata-mata yang dikirimkannya untuk mencari informasi di kerajaan sebelah.

Namun, sang ayah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Arturia. Arturia merasa kecewa karena ayahnya lebih percaya pada Gilgamesh daripada dirinya dan ayahnya tetap akan menikahkannya dengan Gilgamesh. Tapi, Arturia selalu menunda pernikahan itu, malah menantang ayahnya untuk mencari calon suami yang lebih baik daripada Gilgamesh. Ayahnya menyetujui tantangan Arturia lalu mengirim pesan pada Kakashi agar Kakashi bisa mengirim Naruto untuk datang ke kerajaan Fuyuki, tanpa sepengetahuan Arturia. Naruto direncanakan akan dijodohkan dengan Arturia.

Karena Naruto sudah ada di sini, maka rencana ayah Arturia bisa berjalan dengan sukses. Arturia bisa memilih salah satu dari dua pria tersebut. Itulah yang diharapkan ayah Arturia agar Arturia segera cepat menikah.

Arturia sendiri tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah calon suami yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Ia hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai butler biasa yang dikirim ayahnya untuk menjaganya. Karena itu, ia berharap bisa mengusir Naruto agar cepat pergi dari sini. Baginya, Naruto adalah serangga pengganggu yang telah membuat hidupnya tidak tenang sekarang.

Kini hidupnya semakin bertambah tidak tenang ketika serangga pengganggu lainnya datang hari ini, yaitu Gilgamesh yang akan selalu bertanya padanya dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku, Ojou-sama?"

Lalu Arturia akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Tidak!"

"Ah, kau keras kepala sekali."

"Dan kau juga keras kepala!"

"Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu, Ojou-sama."

"Dan aku sangat membencimu!" Arturia berteriak keras dengan wajah yang mengeras."CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! PENGA..."

GREP!

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Arturia digenggam kuat oleh Gilgamesh. Arturia terperanjat dan merasa kesakitan. Dilihatnya, wajah Gilgamesh juga mengeras.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" pinta Gilgamesh yang memaksa.

"LE-LEPASKAN AKU!" seru Arturia yang memberontak."KAU AKAN MEMBAWAKU KEMANA, HAH!?"

"HEI, LEPASKAN OJOU-SAMA! JANGAN PAKSA DIA SEPERTI ITU!"

Tiba-tiba lagi, muncul seorang pria yang berteriak keras dan menggema di beranda depan istana tersebut, sehingga Gilgamesh dan Arturia melihat ke asal suara.

JREEENG!

Rupanya Naruto, yang menyusul Arturia sampai kemari. Arturia memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Sebaliknya Gilgamesh memandang Naruto dengan sinis.

"Naruto...," gumam Arturia yang sedikit senang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gilgamesh dengan nada yang juga sinis.

Naruto datang mendekati mereka berdua. Dengan tenang, dia menjawab pertanyaan Gilgamesh.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha."

"Ternyata kau rupanya, sang pahlawan dunia yang terkenal itu."

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Ah... Itu bukan urusanmu."

"A-Apa!?"

Gilgamesh menggeram karena merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto yang terkesan ketus. Rasa kesal mulai muncul di hatinya.

Sebaliknya Naruto, hanya bersikap santai. Saffir birunya mengarah pada Arturia yang meminta pertolongan darinya lewat ekspresi Arturia yang tampak kusut. Mulut Arturia juga bergerak pelan, mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat.

 _ **'Tolong aku, Naruto. Singkirkan orang itu dariku.'**_

Begitulah. Naruto pun mengerti dengan isyarat dari Arturia tersebut.

Lantas pandangan saffir biru itu menajam ke arah Gilgamesh. Wajahnya mengeras. Tiga guratan di dua pipinya cukup menebal.

"Cepat lepaskan Ojou-sama sekarang juga. Kelihatannya Ojou-sama tidak mau ikut denganmu," ucap Naruto tegas.

"Ojou-sama tidak akan kulepaskan!" Gilgamesh bersikeras dan menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Arturia sehingga Arturia berteriak keras sekali karena merasa kesakitan.

"KYAAAAAA!" pekik Arturia yang sangat keras menggelegar.

Tidak tega melihat Arturia diperlakukan seperti itu, membuat Naruto merasa marah. Lantas ia membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

POOOOF!

Muncul satu bunshin di samping kanan Naruto, lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membentuk putaran bola biru di tangan kanan Naruto asli. Putaran bola biru itu terbentuk dengan cepat.

Itulah jurus ninja yang bernama...

"RASENGAN!"

WHUUUSH!

Naruto berlari secepat kilat sambil melayangkan rasengan ke arah Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh sangat terkejut dengan serangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian...

DHUAAAAASH!

Perut Gilgamesh sukses terkena serangan Rasengan milik Naruto. Perutnya terasa tercabik-cabik akibat putaran Rasengan yang begitu tajam hingga Gilgamesh terlempar jauh ke arah halaman depan istana.

WHUUUSH!

Satu bunshin Naruto diutus untuk membawa Gilgamesh yang pingsan usai dihajar dengan Rasengan, pergi jauh dari istana Fuyuki. Sementara Naruto asli dan Arturia terpaku menyaksikan kepergian bunshin Naruto yang menghilang bersama Gilgamesh.

Hening selama satu menit.

Tampak Naruto yang menghelakan napasnya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat berantakan. Sementara Arturia masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, terdiam dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Hingga suara Naruto yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Ah, sudah selesai. Orang yang menyusahkan Ojou-sama, sudah kusingkirkan. Ojou-sama tidak usah khawatir lagi karena Ojou-sama sudah aman sekarang. Kupastikan dia tidak akan datang lagi ke sini," ujar Naruto yang memandang Arturia sambil menunjukkan senyumnya."Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan lagi. Ojou-sama awasi aku lagi ya."

Dengan penuh semangat yang tak pernah ada habis-habisnya, Naruto bergegas pergi menuju ke tempat yang akan dia bersihkan. Arturia tersentak dari keterpakuannya, memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang keras.

"TUNGGU, NARUTO!"

Berjarak beberapa langkah dari Arturia, Naruto menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik untuk melihat Arturia. Arturia tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Hmm... Ada apa lagi, Ojou-sama?"

Arturia tampak malu-malu begitu. Terbukti semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengatup dan didekapnya di dadanya. Menjadi gugup begitu.

"A-Aku tidak tahu mesti mulai darimana ngomongnya... Hm... Ka-Karena kau sudah menolongku dari Gilgamesh... A-Aku..."

Untuk sejenak saja, sang putri yang terkenal dingin itu berubah menjadi putri pemalu begitu. Memutuskan perkataannya karena merasa malu mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Naruto.

Naruto merasa keheranan.

"Ya, apa? Bilang saja padaku, Ojou-sama."

Arturia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Masih gugup.

"Te-Terima kasih."

Naruto tercengang saat mendengarnya.

"Hah!? Apa!? Aku tidak dengar."

Sekali lagi, Arturia mengatakannya dengan gugup.

"Te-Terima kasih."

"Apa sih? Kurang jelas nih."

"...!" muncul sudut perempatan di kening Arturia yang menandakan Arturia kembali ke mode garangnya dan berteriak keras."TERIMA KASIH! SUDAH JELAS, BUKAN!?"

Bahkan sampai Naruto ternganga melihat wajah Arturia yang berubah total menjadi menyeramkan seperti monster. Tampak asap mengepul beberapa kali dari hidung Arturia. Arturia merasa kesal lagi sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tertawa geli sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, jadi... Ojou-sama mau bilang terima kasih padaku, begitu?"

"Tidak."

Nada suara Arturia tidak meninggi lagi, justru kembali seperti biasa. Wajah Arturia juga kembali terlihat dingin seperti biasa.

"Eh!?" Naruto ternganga."Aku memang mendengar Ojou-sama bilang terima kasih padaku."

"Kalau sudah dengar, kenapa kau bertanya lagi, hah?"

Arturia melototi Naruto. Sekali lagi, Naruto tertawa ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Habisnya aku pikir Ojou-sama sudah mulai bersikap baik padaku. Ternyata aku salah. Padahal aku suka kalau Ojou-sama bersikap manis seperti tadi. Ojou-sama kelihatan cantik kalau bersikap manis, aku akui itu."

"...?"

Karena perkataan Naruto yang terkesan lembut tadi, cukup menyentuh hati Arturia. Arturia terdiam dan merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Apalagi melihat senyuman Naruto yang begitu manis. Rasanya membuat waktu seakan-akan berhenti berputar.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Dipegangnya bagian atas dada kirinya dengan tangan kirinya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang memuncak. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia tidak tahu.

"Ng... Ada apa, Ojou-sama?"

Suara Naruto sangat mengagetkannya. Apalagi Naruto sudah berdiri di depan matanya. Ditambah wajah Naruto sangat berdekatan dengan wajahnya.

"...!"

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras dan suara tamparan yang juga keras.

"WUAAAAAAH! MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU, NARUTO!"

PLAAAAK!

Pada akhirnya, bekas tangan Arturia tertempel di wajah Naruto. Naruto terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit di lantai dan kemudian kerah bajunya ditarik paksa oleh Arturia. Arturia menyeretnya pergi menuju ke ruang makan dimana sang Raja menunggu.

"Ayo, kita makan siang dulu! Baru aku mengawasimu kerja lagi!" titah Arturia tegas.

"Maafkan aku, Ojou-sama~," sahut Naruto yang menangis karena merasa kesakitan pada wajahnya akibat ditampar sekuat tenaga oleh Arturia.

"Iya. Aku memaafkanmu. Lain kali, jangan ulangi lagi."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Ojou-sama."

"Ya."

Arturia mengangguk dengan wajah yang tegas. Tetap menyeret Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya. Langkahnya semakin mantap menyusuri lorong istana ini.

Tapi, diam-diam, di balik wajah yang dingin itu, samar-samar muncul seulas senyum yang simpul. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Karena merasa senang dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

 **"Habisnya aku pikir Ojou-sama sudah mulai bersikap baik padaku. Ternyata aku salah. Padahal aku suka kalau Ojou-sama bersikap manis seperti tadi. Ojou-sama kelihatan cantik kalau bersikap manis, aku akui itu."**

Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto. Sehingga memberikan kesan yang mendalam di hati Arturia. Baru kali ini, ada pria yang memujinya seperti itu. Ia pun merasa Naruto adalah pria yang sangat baik. Lebih baik daripada Gilgamesh yang kasar itu.

'Terima kasih, Naruto. Karena kau sudah menolongku dari Gilgamesh. Aku berhutang budi padamu,' batin Arturia yang tersenyum simpul.'Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan bersikap baik padamu dan menerimamu sebagai butler-ku dengan senang hati. Aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik.'

Arturia ingin mengatakan itu pada Naruto. Tapi, nanti saja setelah selesai makan siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **justian: oke, akan saya lanjut sampai tamat.**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: terima kasih banyak. Ini sudah lanjut.**

 **Keith Farron Lucifer: terima kasih ya. Benar juga, Arturia-nya ooc. Emiya Shirou ada kok nanti muncul di chapter depan.**

 **Sang pembunuh renal afra: terima kasih ya.**

 **bbank97: hehehe... Terima kasih. Maaf, lama updatenya.**

 **Fleuris Saya: terima kasih buat Saya.**

 **TOMBHIB12: oke semangat nih.**

 **makotoarisato1: terima kasih. Maaf, kalau upnya malah telat nih :v**

 **Uchiha kirito: oke. Dua fic ini akan segera dalam proses penulisan.**

 **Atarashi890: terima kasih banyak.**

 **AWM SS: saya akan jawab pertanyaan kamu.**

 **1\. Belum tahu Arturia punya Excalibur atau nggak.**

 **2\. Belum tau juga.**

 **3\. Bukan harem. Single pair kok.**

 **Paijo Payah: terima kasih. Amin.**

 **Keren.**

 **huda luciver: maaf, jika upnya lama. Baru up sekarang.**

 **huda luciver: terima kasih. Ini berkat Mahmud Khem.**

 **4A-GE: udah dipanjangin dikit word-nya.**

 **WeedLovers: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **adam muhammad 980: terima kasih. Ini sudah lanjut.**

 **Brebit Julio: terima kasih. Ini lanjut.**

 **Ashuraindra64: ya, silakan fav.**

 **The Spirit Of Wind: hehehe... Terima kasih buat bayu.**

 **Iya. Pada akhirnya naruto kalah juga. Bingung juga sih.**

 **Mengenai permintaanmu, sudah saya kabulkan, kan?**

 **Maaf, jika lama upnya.**

 **dilousfarm: hehehe... Lanjut nih.**

 **arifkarate: oke, lanjut dan semangat juga. Maaf, jika lama updatenya.**

 **Loli Kitsune-chan: terima kasih. Ini sudah lanjut.**

 **Yustinus224: ya, ini sudah diteruskan.**

 **uzumaki Kuro: terima kasih. Hmmm... Kejadiannya belum tau, ntar saya pikirin kejadian apa yang akan membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati sama arturia.**

 **Ya, semangat juga.**

 **ramadi riswanto: terima kasih.**

 **Oh, kuramanya lagi tidur siang di perut naruto. Hehehe...**

 **shinachikuu: iya, terima kasih. Maaf, jika lama upnya. Ntar saya usahain cepat up deh.**

 **Sederhana: oke, ini udah sedikit dipanjangin word-nya. Apa kurang panjang lagi?**

 **Sato KiShi: hehehe... Saya juga gitu, sato.**

 **Potasium Sianida: hehehe... Terima kasih atas reviewmu ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi di fic ini.**

 **Saya hadirkan chapter 3 yang kalian tunggu-tunggu nih.**

 **Maaf, lama kelarnya karena dilanda wb. Tapi, pada akhirnya sudah bisa saya lanjutkan. Syukurlah.**

 **Tapi, kayaknya humornya agak kurang di chapter ini. Malah jadi serius kayak begini. Hahaha...**

 **Oke, sekian sampai di sini saja dan sampai jumpa di chapter 4.**

 **Bye.**

 **Selasa, 25 Juli 2017**


	4. Penyerbuan

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate/Stay Night © Type-Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Arturia Pendragon (Saber)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/humor/adventure**

 **Setting: canon (dunia shinobi)**

 **Fic request untuk Hikari Reza**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STEALTHY**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Penyerbuan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu merenungkan sesuatu sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi balkon kamarnya. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai lembut, jatuh dengan indahnya hingga sebatas pinggang.

Gaun tidur berwarna biru melekat pas di tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya telanjang, merasakan dinginnya lantai yang terbuat dari batu granit berwarna hijau. Angin malam bertiup lembut, menerpa dirinya sehingga rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

Ia teringat kejadian tadi siang itu.

Naruto yang telah menyelamatkannya dari gangguan Gilgamesh. Apa lagi Naruto telah memujinya, menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang sangat manis.

Untuk menguji kebenaran perkataan Naruto, ia mematut-matut dirinya di depan cermin. Apakah benar ia telah menjadi gadis yang sangat manis? Padahal semua orang menganggapnya sebagai putri yang dingin.

'Aaah... Apakah aku benar-benar sudah menjadi gadis yang manis ya?' batin Arturia yang merasa gelisah. 'Tidak mungkin gadis sepertiku bisa menjadi seorang gadis yang manis? Aaah...'

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghelakan napasnya. Kedua tangannya melipat di atas pagar pembatas. Menerawang jauh ke langit gelap yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang.

"Ojou-sama, kau tidak tidur?"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Ia menoleh dan terkejut setengah mati dengan gaya yang tidak elit.

"WAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SANA?" sembur Arturia yang menunjuk kaku ke sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Di sana, di batang pohon, seorang pria berambut pirang duduk dengan santai. Ia sedang memakan sebuah makanan pedas.

"Naruto... Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, hah?"

"Eh? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kan?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam begini, Ojou-sama? Seharusnya seorang Ojou-sama sepertimu, sudah tidur, kan? Ayolah, tidak usah bergadang begitu. Tidak baik, tahu."

Mendengar itu, Arturia merengut.

"Tidak usah menasehati aku!"

"Eh? Apa salahnya? Aku, kan, butler-mu. Jadi, sudah menjadi tugas butler untuk menasehati majikannya, kan?"

"..."

Arturia terdiam sejenak. Semburat merah mulai muncul di pipinya. Naruto memandangnya dengan serius.

"Tapi... Itu ada benarnya juga."

Kali ini, suara Arturia terdengar lembut. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Tou-sama juga bilang begitu. Seorang putri tidak baik tidur terlalu malam."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah tidur."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku ya? Hmmm... Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ninja sepertiku sudah biasa berjaga semalaman. Aku akan tetap di sini dan mengawasimu selagi kau tidur."

Cengiran khas terpatri di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Cukup membuat Arturia terpana, dan kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah. Aku mau pergi tidur. Selamat malam!"

"Selamat malam, Ojou-sama!"

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya. Sementara mulutnya masih saja sibuk mengunyah. Perhatian Arturia tertuju pada makanan yang dipegang Naruto.

Jenis makanan terkenal di kerajaan Fuyuki. Makanan itu menyerupai kebab turki, hanya saja isinya adalah sosis dan selada dengan campuran saus tomat yang lumayan pedas.

Itu adalah makanan kesukaan Arturia.

"Hei, darimana kau mendapatkan makanan itu?"

"Ah, ini ya. Bunshin-ku yang membelinya tadi."

"Oh."

"Kau mau ya, Ojou-sama?"

"Tidak!"

Dengan cepat, Arturia masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Pintu balkon ditutup rapat-rapat.

Termangu menyaksikan itu, Naruto malah tersenyum.

Di kamar, Arturia mengintip di balik gorden jendela kaca balkon kamar. Fokusnya tertuju pada makanan yang dimakan Naruto.

'Aaah... Aku mau makan itu,' Arturia ngiler sampai-sampai meneteskan air liur dari sudut mulutnya. 'Oeee... Kenapa aku jadi begini sih?'

Ia meracau sendiri dan kemudian bergegas merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk. Memeluk bantal sambil terbaring miring ke kanan.

"Aku ingin Bayuki itu...," gumam Arturia yang menggigit bibirnya. "Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak merasakannya."

Bayuki adalah nama makanan yang dimakan Naruto tadi.

Pikiran Arturia selalu berputar-putar tentang bayangan Bayuki. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi tidak mau tidur juga. Hingga rasa lapar mulai mengusik perutnya.

Saat bersamaan, terdengar orang yang mengetuk pintu balkon. Arturia langsung membuka matanya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Naruto."

"Naruto!" Arturia bangun dan dengan cepat membuka pintu balkon. "Ada ap...?!"

Perkataan Arturia terputus ketika melihat bungkusan plastik yang disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Ini buatmu, Ojou-sama. Bayuki spesial yang kubeli sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau telah bersikap baik padaku."

"Ah...," Arturia menerima hadiah Naruto dengan ekspresi polos. "Te-Terima kasih."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Naruto mengangguk lalu melompat tinggi hingga mencapai pohon yang ia duduki tadi. Arturia memandang kepergiannya dengan lama. Senyuman simpul kembali terlihat di wajahnya.

Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu balkon lagi. Kemudian ia membuka bungkusan plastik itu dan menemukan makanan yang disukainya itu.

"Bayuki!" serunya yang sangat senang. Ia menggigit makanan itu besar-besar. "Naruto, terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto."

Pagi harinya, Naruto terbangun ketika ada yang memanggilnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati seorang gadis yang duduk di dekatnya.

Otomatis ia sangat kaget. Kehilangan keseimbangan dan pada akhirnya terjatuh dari pohon.

GEDUBRAK!

Gempa bumi yang dahsyat mengguncang istana. Naruto terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit di tanah.

"A-Aduuuh... Sakitnya...," Naruto meringis kesakitan pada punggungnya.

"Ah... Maaf, Naruto," gadis yang duduk di atas pohon, merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Naruto terjatuh.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Ojou-sama. Eeeh? Ojou-sama!? Se-Sejak kapan ada di situ!?"

"Sejak... Tadi."

"Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau kau pandai memanjat pohon juga."

"Aku tidak pandai panjat pohon."

"Lho? Jadi, bagaimana caranya kau tiba di sana?"

"Pakai itu."

Arturia menunjuk ke bawah, tepatnya ke tangga kayu yang bersandar di pohon. Naruto ternganga melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Arturia.

Hening sesaat.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. Suaranya yang keras memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu dan kau turun dari sana, Ojou-sama."

Naruto bergegas pergi tapi dicegat oleh Arturia.

"Tunggu, Naruto!"

Arturia turun dari pohon dengan menggunakan tangga. Naruto menoleh. Arturia datang menghampirinya sembari menyodorkan bungkusan kain biru yang berbentuk kotak padanya.

"Terimalah ini."

Naruto terpaku.

"Ng... Apa ini?"

"Terima saja, dan tidak usah bertanya!"

"Ah, ya. Baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum sembari mengambil bungkusan itu dari Arturia. Arturia langsung pergi. Berlari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar setan.

"Ojou-sama...," Naruto sweatdrop sebentar. "Apa sih yang diberikan Ojou-sama padaku?"

Karena penasaran, Naruto membuka bungkusan itu. Ternyata isinya adalah...

Makanan yang menyerupai kebab turki, tapi warnanya putih bening seperti salju.

"Ojou-sama..."

Naruto tertawa senang dan langsung mencoba makanan itu.

Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya memerah padam. Api merah menyembur dari mulutnya.

"WUAAAH! PEDAS SEKALI! OJOU-SAMA!"

Teriakan Naruto sangat mengguncang bumi dan langit. Arturia yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, tertawa geli.

"Hihihi... Rasakan itu!"

"Huh, lagi-lagi Ojou-sama melakukannya!"

Seorang gadis datang menghampiri Arturia. Arturia menoleh.

"Rin."

"Aku masih ragu apakah Ojou-sama memang bersikap baik padanya. Atau jangan-jangan Ojou-sama pura-pura saja."

"Aku memang bersikap baik padanya kok."

"Itu... Kenapa Ojou-sama menjahilinya lagi?"

"Ya, aku hanya iseng saja."

"Padahal dia benar-benar baik pada Ojou-sama. Tidak bisakah Ojou-sama memperlakukannya sebagai teman yang baik?"

"..."

Arturia terdiam. Otaknya sedang berpikir ingin mencerna maksud Rin. Rin memandangnya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa prajurit datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka terluka parah sehingga Arturia dan Rin menjadi panik.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Arturia.

"Lapor, Ojou-sama," salah satu prajurit maju dan berlutut bersama yang lainnya. "Pihak kerajaan Kleira menyerbu kita tiba-tiba. Pasukan pertahanan yang berjaga di depan istana, sedang bertempur dengan mereka."

"Apa!?"

Saat itu juga, Arturia berlari menuju ke depan istana. Rin yang kebingungan, memilih mengejarnya.

"Ojou-sama! Tunggu!"

"Rin! Suruh yang lainnya bergegas mengambil senjata! Lindungi Raja dan istana dari segala penjuru, dan jangan lupa panggil tabib istana untuk mengobati prajurit-prajurit yang terluka!"

"Siap, Ojou-sama!"

Rin berbalik dan menoleh ke beberapa prajurit yang terluka parah tadi.

"Kalian, para prajurit! Segera pergi ke ruang kesehatan! Aku akan memanggil tabib untuk mengobati kalian dan memberitahu semua anggota pasukan pertahanan tentang penyerangan!"

"Baik, Rin-sama!"

Para prajurit itu mengangguk. Rin juga mengangguk. Mereka pun berpencar.

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Ia juga bergegas mengejar Arturia.

"Ojou-sama!"

Naruto berlari secepat kilat hingga sampai ke tempat Arturia berada sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arturia mengacungkan pedang andalannya, Excalibur, pada pria berambut pirang keemasan yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

Di sekeliling mereka, banyak orang yang berkumpul. Di antaranya adalah pasukan kerajaan Fuyuki dan pasukan kerajaan Kleira.

Juga ada Naruto di sana, tapi mengamati dari kejauhan.

Dengan wajah garang, Arturia berbicara pada Gilgamesh.

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi dariku, huh?"

"Ya. Apalagi kalau bukan pernikahan itu."

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku tidak akan setuju menikah denganmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli itu," ucap Gilgamesh yang mulai memegang gagang pedang yang terpasang di punggungnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau menyetujui pernikahan ini, apa boleh buat, aku dan pasukanku akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini sekarang juga."

"...!"

Kedua mata Arturia terbelalak. Ia menggeretakan gigi-giginya dengan kuat. Hatinya terjepit dengan dua keputusan yang mendadak.

Jika ia menolak menikah dengan Gilgamesh, otomatis pasukan Gilgamesh akan menyerang kerajaan ini. Akan memakan banyak korban jiwa, dan ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Tapi, jika ia menerima Gilgamesh, maka kerajaan Fuyuki akan jatuh ke tangan Gilgamesh. Ia juga tidak ingin semua itu terjadi.

Sangat membingungkan. Arturia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang menantangmu bertarung?"

Arturia kaget dan menoleh. Naruto datang dari arah keramaian, dan berhenti tepat di samping Arturia.

"Kau lagi...," Gilgamesh menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Bertarung denganmu? Huh, untuk apa? Jelaskan padaku."

"Ya. Karena aku calon suaminya Ojou-sama. Tentu aku berhak merebut Ojou-sama darimu."

"A-Apa!?"

Baik Arturia dan Gilgamesh terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Naruto maju dan menampilkan senyum yang manis.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima tantanganku?"

Gilgamesh memasang wajah garang.

"Ya. Aku menerima tantanganmu."

"Baiklah... Begini aturan mainnya."

Naruto maju lagi dan kini berdiri di depan Arturia. Ia bersikap serius sambil bersidekap dada.

"Dalam tantangan ini, tidak boleh memakai senjata apapun, dan tentunya aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatanku. Kita bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Tidak ada kecurangan. Bertarung dengan sportif."

"Jika itu maumu, aku setuju saja," Gilgamesh melepaskan pedangnya dan membuang pedangnya ke arah lain. "Kau sudah lihatkan aku membuang senjataku."

"Tapi... Mungkin masih ada senjata yang kau simpan."

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma membawa pedang itu saja."

"Apa benar?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, kita bertarung sekarang!"

"Aku sudah siap untuk itu!"

Keduanya mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Arturia kebingungan, ternganga lebar karena penyerbuan ini berujung untuk memperebutkan dirinya.

"Hei, kenapa jadi begini sih?"

"Ojou-sama, diam saja di situ!" kata Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Arturia. "Aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini demi dirimu."

"Naruto..."

Kedua mata Arturia berkaca-kaca. Rasa haru mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Jadi, intinya... Jika aku mengalahkanmu, aku yang berhak mendapatkan Arturia?"

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi, aku tidak kalah darimu, Gilgamesh!"

"Huh... Kau tahu juga dengan namaku."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu dari Rin."

"Oh, begitu," Gilgamesh tersenyum senang. "Aku maju sekarang! Bersiaplah!"

Gilgamesh berlari secepat kilat, dan ia pun melompat. Melayangkan tendangan ke arah Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, saya lama menunda kelanjutan fic ini. Sudah hampir setahun ya? Ya ampun.**

 **Untuk itu, saya akan berusaha menulis kelanjutannya lagi. Tunggu saja ya.**

 **Rabu, 13 Juni 2018**


	5. Naruto vs Gilgamesh

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fate/Stay Night © Type-Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stealhty**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Naruto vs Gilgamesh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gilgamesh berlari secepat kilat, dan ia pun melompat. Melayangkan tendangan ke arah Naruto.

Tendangan Gilgamesh mengenai Naruto, dan itu ternyata...

POF!

Kloning Naruto. Gilgamesh pun terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa!?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana, juga kaget dengan kejutan ini. Arturia berteriak saat mendapati pedangnya sudah lenyap dari tangannya.

"Waaah, mana pedangku?"

Ia kocar-kacir. Gilgamesh kebingungan.

"Kemana perginya bocah tengik itu?"

"Aku di sini!"

Suara keras itu berasal dari atas. Semua mata melihat ke arah datangnya sinar matahari.

Pedang yang bernama Excalibur, berkilauan karena memantulkan cahaya matahari di bilahnya. Naruto memegangnya dengan dua tangan, dan mengayunkannya secara vertikal ke bawah.

WHUUUSH!

Gerakan pedang yang begitu cepat, dapat dihindari Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh berguling satu kali di tanah sambil berdecih kesal.

"Kau main curang, bocah pirang!"

Selagi berbicara, Gilgamesh mengeluarkan pedang lain dari balik mantelnya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya setelah berdiri tak jauh dari Gilgamesh.

"Kau yang curang. Ternyata kau menyimpan senjata lain di dalam pakaianmu."

"Oh. Karena itulah kau memancingku dengan tangan kosong."

"Kira-kira begitulah."

"Baiklah, kita bertarung pedang sekarang. Siapa yang menang, berhak mendapatkan Ojou-sama."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang!"

"Percaya diri sekali."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, keduanya saling menyerang.

SYUUUT! CLANG! TRANG! PYAAAR!

Naruto melesat lurus, setiap bilah pedang yang terbang ke arahnya ditangkis bahkan ditebas hingga hancur menggunakan Excalibur, satu-satunya senjata yang ia pinjam dari Arturia.

DASH!

Naruto berhenti sejenak pada langkah ketujuh. Di depannya, gelombang serangan dengan intensitas tinggi datang hendak melahapnya. Jumlah pedang yang berterbangan bukanlah jumlah yang bisa ia hindari dan ia tangkis sembari merengsek maju.

TRAAANG!

CLAAANG! CLAAANG! CLAAANG!

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi dan lagi pedang-pedang tajam terhunus terus berterbangan ke arahnya.

Sedangkan di sudut sana berdiri tegak dengan dagu terangkat serta wajah arogan yang tak berujung -sang Raja, Gilgamesh. "Kheh, hebat! Pahlawan dunia memang tidak ada duanya," sangat kontras, wajah arogan seperti dirinya bisa melafalkan kata-kata pujian dan kekaguman.

KLANG!

Naruto masih sibuk menangkis. "Graaaaaaaaa!"

Sambil berteriak, ia memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

TRAAANG!

Sekali tebas, sepuluh pedang ia remukkan bersamaan.

Gelombang serangan Gilgamesh berhenti sejenak, dan itu memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Huuuuhh... Ada seberapa banyak pedang akan kau keluarkan lagi, huh?" Naruto sedikit bersungut kesal. "Aku baru tahu kekuatanmu seperti itu."

Naruto hanya memiliki satu senjata yaitu Excalibur di genggamannya. Kemampuan teknik pedangnya sudah terasah baik karena ia sempat meminta Raja untuk melatihnya berpedang tanpa sepengetahuan Arturia. Tapi, setelah melihat pria pirang yang jadi lawannya ini, maka ia merasa harus berusaha lagi untuk memenangkan duel ini.

"Aku adalah pemilik ribuan harta suci si pengguna pedang tak terbatas."

"Oh, begitu," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mengumpulkan semuanya?"

"Itu bukan hal yang harus kuceritakan, bukan?" tolak Gilgamesh. "Ayolah, kita lanjutkan saja pertarungannya."

Lagi, portal-portal dimensi berwarna kuning emas dari Noble Phantasm milik Gilgamesh bermunculan di sekeliling dirinya.

SYUUUT!

Dari dalam portal, lagi-lagi di lemparkan pedang-pedang berbagai macam bentuk.

KLANG! KLANG!

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto sanggup menangkis tanpa kesulitan. Ia punya kecepatan dan dengan itu ia tidak akan dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Gilgamesh.

Melaju lurus sambil terus menangkis, akhirnya Naruto mencapai posisi Gilgamesh. Kini lawan sudah dalam jangkauan serangnya.

"HAAAAAA!"

TRANG!

Gilgamesh mampu memblokir, menangkis serangan Naruto dengan salah satu pedangnya. Ia menyeringai keji.

Dari bawah, ada satu portal muncul. Sebilah pedang besar bermata dua mencuat dari dalamnya.

FUUU!

Naruto mundur, berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi...

Seringaian Gilgamesh belum pudar. "Mati kau!"

Tepat saat Naruto masih melayang di udara, sekumpulan portal lagi-lagi muncul. Kali ini jumlahnya cukup banyak, bahkan bersusun membentuk kubah bola dengan Naruto berada di tengah-tengahnya.

Sial, serangan dari segala arah!

Pedang-pedang tajam terhunus mencuat dari dalam portal.

Lalu...

DHUAAAR!

Sekejap saja, Naruto dilahap serangan mematikan tersebut.

Berselang waktu sesaat, ketika asap dan puing bekas serangan memudar, terlihat Naruto yang terengah-engah berdiri di tanah dengan bertumpu lutut.

Gilgamesh hanya memperhatikan saja. Memperhatikan bagaimana lawannya tersudutkan. "Setelah diserang bertubi-tubi begitu, fisikmu tidak tampak melemah. Bahkan aku merasakan kalau kekuatanmu malah meningkat."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ini belum apa-apa bagiku," ia berdiri lagi dengan tegak.

"Kheh, tapi itu semua percuma!"

SYUUUT! SYUUUT! SYUUUT!

KLANG!

TRANG!

Tidak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menghadapi gelombang serangan dari pedang-pedang tajam yang berterbangan menyasar tubuhnya. Akan tetapi kali ini intensitasnya semakin tinggi. Itu terlihat dari jumlah portal yang Gilgamesh munculkan serta kecepatan keluarnya bilah pedang dari setiap portal.

Namun Naruto tidak berniat untuk kalah. Aura kekuatan dari dalam tubuhnya melonjak signifikan. Setiap aspek kemampuan bertarungnya meningkat tajam, baik itu fisik, kekuatan, kecepatan, refleks, stamina, pertahanan, bahkan skill pedang-nya.

Dengan kemampuan itu, Naruto sanggup mengenyahkan setiap pedang yang Gilgames arahkan padanya. Bahkan kini ia hanya berjarak satu langkah dari pemuda itu.

"Apa!"

Gilgamesh saja sampai terkejut.

"Kau saja yang terlalu lambat!"

HAAAA!

SLICE!

Sabetan pedang secara diagonal dari kiri bawah, akhirnya Naruto dapat menyerang Gilgamesh untuk pertama kali.

Berhasilkah?

Ternyata tidak!

Serangan Naruto seolah hanya melewati udara.

"Jangan meremehkanku, meski kau seorang ninja!"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto mendapati posisi tubuhnya berada di udara dan jatuh bebas ke tanah.

"Kenapa ini?" tanyanya. Namun segera ia sadar kalau Gilgamesh tidak hanya memakai portal itu untuk mendatangkan pedang saja, tapi bisa juga digunakan untuk memindahkan posisi objek lain termasuk lawannya jika digunakan pada timing yang tepat.

Gilgamesh menengadahkan tangannya. "Waktu bermain sudah selesai. Datanglah!"

Dari atas, muncul dua buah portal yang sama seperti portal lain tapi dengan diameter puluhan kali lebih besar.

"Ig-Alima. Sul-Sagana."

Dua buah pedang raksasa keluar dari sana. Satu berwarna hitam dan bermata dua, satunya lagi hanya memiliki satu sisi tajam namun berwarna merah dari logam panas yang membara.

Kedua pedang jatuh ke bawah hendak menimpa Naruto.

Menghadapi itu, Naruto tidak menunjukkan rasa takut.

"Kurama, hancurkan semuanya!"

SYUUUT! SYUUUT!

Dua kali tebasan di udara, Naruto menggunakan mode Kyuubi. Dua tangan raksasa bercahaya kuning menabrak dua pedang besar itu.

CRAAASH!

Kedua pedang besar tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto jatuh mendarat kembali di permukaan tanah, sedangkan puing dan logam-logam sisa hancurnya dua pedang besar tersebuh jatuh berhamburan.

Setelah momentum tersebut, Naruto sedikit meregangkan tubuh. Lalu...

"Katamu barusan waktu bermain sudah selesai, bukan?" sorot matanya tajam penuh dengan keseriusan.

Dihadapkan seperti itu, ada rasa takut mencuat di hati Gilgamesh. Ia cukup terintimidasi.

Apa sekarang Naruto akan serius?

Tapi, kesombongan Gilgamesh mengalahkan segalanya. Ia dengan angkuh menaikkan dagu. "Kau belum melihat semua harta suci milikku!"

Terhadap ninja saja, dia sombongnya begitu, bagaimana dengan dewa yang sesungguhnya?

Mau lawannya sombong atau seperti apapun, Naruto tak peduli lagi. "Hei! Kau tahu kenapa sedari tadi kita bertarung tampak seimbang, huh?"

"Hm?"

"Karena aku sejak tadi meladenimu bertarung jarak jauh. Ya, kau dengan semua pedang terbangmu itu hanyalah cara bertarung jarak jauh. Kau tak berani mendekat, karena kau takut padaku bukan?"

"Tch. Tak perlu bagiku mendekat hanya untuk mengalahkanmu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, berarti cukup aku yang akan mendekat padamu."

Mendadak suasana jadi sunyi senyap.

Iris mata merah milik Gilgamesh mencerminkan bayangan Naruto yang mulai membuat kuda-kuda menyerang.

Secara mengejutkan...

DON!

"Hah?" Iris mata Gilgamesh melebar. Naruto tepat berada di depan wajahnya dengan pedang terhunus.

DASH!

Gilgamesh terpaksa merelakan tubuhnya terseret di tanah.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menyombongkan diri. "Untung yang tadi perutmu hanya kusodok dengan gagang pedangku, kalau kutebas pasti tubuhmu sudah terbelah dua."

Tidak apa bukan kalau ninja menunjukkan sedikit sifat sombongnya?

"Barusan itu apa?" Gilgamesh tidak menduga sama sekali. Ia menggumam, "Aku tidak mengerti. Padahal sejak tadi aku belum berkedip untuk memastikan aku pada jarak aman darinya. Tapi... Tapi kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba ada di depanku?"

"Ada apa? Kau melamun, huh?"

Lagi, Gilgamesh berpikir dalam benaknya. "Seharusnya aku diluar jangkauan serangnya, dia tidak mungkin menyerang. Tapi kenapa dia bisa? Apapun itu, yang tadi itu buruk. Aku tidak boleh sampai terkena lagi, kalau tidak aku bisa ka..."

DON!

"...-lah."

Sekali lagi, Naruto muncul di depan wajah.

"Hah!?"

SLICE!

Kali ini tebasan pedang sungguhan. Untung saja Gilgamesh lebih siaga dari sebelumnya sehingga berhasil menghindar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah?"

"Apa perlu kujelaskan?" Naruto bertanya balik.

Gilgamesh kian bersungguh-sungguh.

Portal-portal emas ia munculkan berhadap-hadapan di atas dan di bawah. Ada puluhan portal yang ia susun demikian di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Oh, rupanya kau menghubungkan dimensi ruangmu dalam posisi atas dan bawah."

Naruto bisa melihatnya. Di sisi kiri Gilgamesh portal-portal yang di atas mengeluarkan banyak bilah pedang tajam seperti saat ia menyerang, lalu masuk ke portal yang berbaris di bawahnya. Sedangkan pada sisi kanan, pedang-pedang itu muncul dari portal di bawah menuju portal sebelah atas. Jika diamati seksama, setiap pedang yang keluar masuk portal akan semakin cepat gerakannya.

Perpindahan antar dimensi melewati portal-portal tersebut membuat kecepatan pedang-pedang itu meningkat. Sekali melewati portal meningkatkan kecepatan pedang Gilgamesh dua kali lipat. Jika pedangnya keluar masuk portal berkali-kali, kecepatannya akan meningkat secara eksponensial. Dua kali melewati portal berarti kecepatan meningkat empat kali. Tiga kali maka kecepatan meningkat delapan kali lipat. Empat kali, maka enambelas kali lipat semula. Begitu seterusnya.

"Bisakah ninja sepertimu menghentikan Noble Phantasm-ku yang sangat cepat ini, hah?"

Gilgamesh menunjuk Naruto, lalu...

SHUUU!

Sebilah pedang ditangkap dengan satu tangan raksasa yang muncul dari tubuhnya yang bersinar kuning. Ia bersyukur dapat menangkap pedang itu lalu meremukkan pedang itu. Seandainya terlambat beberapa milidetik saja, mungkin perutnya yang berlubang. Naruto tidak akan diam saja karena ia masih ingin hidup.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?" Naruto balas menyerang.

DON!

Sekali lagi, tanpa Gilgamesh sadari Naruto telah berada di dekatnya.

KLANG!

Berkat kecepatan Noble Phantasm yang meningkat berkali-kali lipat, Gilgamesh mampu menangkis serangan Naruto.

DON!

SLICE!

TRAAANG!

Lagi, Naruto menyerang tiba-tiba namun masih dapat ditangkis Gilgamesh.

Sambil saling serang, Naruto mengungkapkan rahasia tekniknya.

"Apa kau sadar, kecepatanku tidak meningkat tapi responmu-lah yang melambat seperti orang melamun."

"Hah?" sejak serius tadi, Gilgamesh yakin kalau kecepatan bertarung mereka semakin tinggi. Tapi kenapa Naruto berkata sebaliknya?

Menggunakan sudut pandang lain, dari sisi pengamat yang menonton dari pinggir arena, maka benarlah apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Benar. Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan biasa untuk memotong jarak sementara Gilgamesh sejenak tidak sadar dan kelihatan seperti tengah melamun. Kemudian, Gilgamesh pasti akan terkejut karena lambat menyadari kalau Naruto sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau bingung?"

"..."

"Nukiashi, namanya. Sebuah teknik bernafas yang digabungkan dengan gerakan beladiri yang mampu menajamkan insting menyerangku."

Tidak ada petarung yang mampu terus stabil untuk melihat dan memperhatikan semua yang dikerjakannya sekaligus mengamati bagaimana pergerakan lawannya lalu membuat respon balik. Kalaupun mampu, dalam waktu singkat saja otak akan mengalami gejala overheat atau kelebihan panas yang sering dijumpai pada mesin.

Sambil terus menyerang Naruto melanjutkan, "Nukiashi menyembunyikan kebedaraan fisikku dari kesadaran otakmu. Caranya dengan menemukan sudut pandang buta dalam lingkup penglihatan matamu. Bola mata secara anatomi memiliki lubang pada bagian retina yang tidak memiliki reseptor cahaya sehingga disebut bintik buta, yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk menangkap bayangan benda setelah melewati kornea dan lensa mata untuk diubah menjadi rangsangan visual. Sebagai hasilnya, jika aku bergerak dalam area buta tersebut maka otakmu tak akan menyadarinya walaupun aku bergerak lambat. Bahkan jikapun kau sempat melihatnya, maka kau tak akan bisa mendetesinya. Otakmu hanya akan memproyeksikan gerakanku sebagai sesuatu yang diam dan membuatnya serasa seperti hilang sehingga tidak akan mucul respon apapun dari tubuhmu. Di saat seperti itulah, kau akan tampak melamun dan sangat mudah diserang."

Apa iya begitu?

Apakah seorang ninja sampai harus belajar ilmu biologi untuk mengembangkan teknik bertarung?

Disebut aneh, tapi nyatanya itu mengejutkan.

Naruto menjeda sejenak serangannya. Ia mencuri atensi Gilgamesh. "Akan aku lakukan lagi. Begini caranya," ia melangkah ke samping dan...

Mata Gilgamesh tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto, lalu...

DON!

Naruto sudah berada sangat dekat.

SLICE!

Tak sempat menangkis, Gilgamesh pun terluka. Ada irisan melintang di bagian perut. Dan itu mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Sekarang Gilgamesh sadar. Secepat apapun ia bertarung, kalau terkena teknik itu maka ia tak akan memang. Naruto pasti akan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dan melamun sejenak, lalu menyerangnya tiba-tiba dari jarak hampir nol. Itu keuntungan besar bagi petarung jarak dekat seperti Naruto.

"Aku berpikir kalau yang selanjutnya akan jadi yang terakhir," Gilgamesh mundur mengambil jarak aman. Ia tidak mau lagi terlalu dekat atau akan diserang lagi seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja."

Sebilah pedang tumpul yang lebih mirip tombak drill, Gilgamesh ambil melalui portalnya. Pedangnya unik, berwarna emas dengan bilah drill yang berwarna merah pekat berhias garis pola ornamen merah menyala.

Naruto melihatnya, dan ia tahu kalau itu bukan sembarang pedang. "Pedang itu, pedang terkuat dari semua pedang yang pernah ada. Tidak ada pedang lain yang mampu menandinginya."

"Rupanya kau tahu tentang Ea."

Ea, pedang dari dunia imajinasi. Tidak seperti Excalibur maupun pedang legenda lain yang merupakan benda fisik di dunia ini, Ea datang dari dunia lain dengan kekuatan tak terhingga. Dia hanya memiliki satu pemilik sehingga tak ada orang lain yang bisa menggunakannya, dan Gilgamesh adalah orang terpilih itu.

Gilgamesh mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas. Aura merah muda memancar deras, memancarkan kekuatan yang tidak terukur.

Pantas saja, karena memiliki pedang inilah menjadikan Gilgamesh tak terkalahkan sampai sekarang meski ia hanya makhluk setengah dewa. Ternyata diantara ribuan pedang harta suci dari Noble Phantasm-nya -Gate of Babylon, salah satunya adalah Ea.

Naruto bersiap dengan kuda-kuda rendah. Sinar kuning menguar besar dan jubah pun muncul sebagai pakaian luar yang menutupi pakaiannya. Sejak awal pertarungan, baru pertama kali ini ia menggunakan pedangnya bersamaan dengan mode Senjutsu Sennin Bijuu.

Aura kekuatan Ea semakin dahsyat memancar, bahkan spontan udara di sekitarnya ikut berputar membentuk angin tornado.

Naruto telah siap dengan serangannya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, serangan Naruto mungkin hanya akan jadi serangan skala kecil yang tentu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Ea.

Iris mata kuning Naruto yang membentuk (+) bersinar, ia akan memberikan apa yang ia punya. "Aku hanya akan melakukan satu serangan dan akan kukerahkan segalanya dalam serangan ini."

Selain sebagai pahlawan dunia, Naruto adalah ninja yang terkuat di desa Konoha. Secara alami dia bertarung pada jarak dekat dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Sedangkan Gilgamesh petarung pedang tapi dia berbeda. Dengan Noble Phantasm Gate of Babylon, menjadikan dirinya petarung pedang jarak jauh yang tak pernah terkalahkan.

"Aku membuka kunci harta karunku. Sekarang waktunya hari pembalasan. Kau, kembalilah kepada permulaan!" maksud Gilgamesh, kembali pada permulaan segalanya dimana tiada sesuatupun yang ada.

Enuma Elish!

Aura merah yang berputar seperti tornado dihempaskan ke arah Naruto. Itu adalah serangan dengan output maksimum. Bahkan dewa sekalipun, tak mungkin sanggup menahannya.

Tapi...

Tidak bagi Naruto.

Jika ia tak sanggup menahannya, maka ia hanya harus menghindarinya.

DON!

Sekali lagi dan untuk yang terakhir dengan teknik Nukiashi yang ia pelajari dari Raja, Naruto secara mengejutkan berada tepat di belakang Gilgamesh. Laki-laki pirang itu tak mungkin mengelak saat dirinya tengah melepaskan kekuatan terbesar Ea.

Sebagai petarung jarak dekat, Naruto adalah ahlinya dalam serangan super cepat.

FLASH!

Percikan sinar kuning memenuhi bilah pedang Naruto.

"Hei, kau yang hendak menodai tanah ini, akan kugunakan Sekki untuk menghukummu dan menghentikan tindakan kotormu. Lenyaplah!"

SLASH!

Tebasan pertama.

SLICE!

Tebasan kedua.

JDHUUUAAAAAAARRR!

Suara ledakan menyusul setelahnya.

Diserang dari belakang, Gilgamesh tak sempat melakukan perlawanan. Ia ditelan ledakan hebat yang suaranya mampu membuat udara bergemuruh.

Dalam sekejap, Gilgamesh beserta pedangnya - Ea, lenyap tanpa sisa.

Hening.

Semua penonton yang di sana, mematung. Arturia ternganga, karena kagum dengan aksi Naruto itu.

Naruto tampak terengah-engah. Tubuhnya tidak bersinar kuning lagi. Ia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pedang yang ditancapkan ke tanah. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Ia melirik ke arah Arturia. "Ojou-sama, aku memenangkan pertarungan ini. Siap atau tidak, kau harus menerima lamaranku sekarang."

"Naruto..."

Mata Arturia berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa terharu dan bergegas berlari menghampiri Naruto.

Begitu dekat, ia kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba ambruk. Lalu ia menyambut Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Aaah, aku lelah."

Selagi bergumam, Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia merasa kepalanya bersandar pada dua benda yang lembut. Arturia memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, butler-ku," Arturia berkata dengan nada lembut. "Ah... Tidak, terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum dalam keadaan memejamkan mata. "Betapa nyamannya pelukanmu, Ojou-sama. Sama seperti pelukan ibuku."

"Aku akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Ojou-sama."

"Iya, Naruto-kun."

"Kuakui... Di sisi galakmu, kau gadis yang lembut juga dan..."

"Si... Siapa yang kamu sebut galak, huh?"

BRUAAAK!

Dengan kasar, Arturia menjatuhkan Naruto. Naruto pun terjerembab di tanah dengan wajah yang mendarat duluan.

Dengan kesal, Arturia mengambil pedangnya dan buru-buru pergi dari sana. Semua orang yang menonton mereka, ternganga lebar.

"Ojou-sama!"

"Baka! Naruto no baka!"

"Maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Tapi, aku ingin menikah denganmu!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Naruto berlari mengejar Arturia. Rasa sakit tak dihiraukannya, yang penting ia harus membujuk Arturia agar Arturia tidak marah lagi dengannya.

Duel sudah usai, dengan Naruto sebagai pemenangnya. Pasukan kerajaan yang dipimpin Gilgamesh pun mundur, dan pasukan kerajaan Fuyuki bersorak gembira dengan kemenangan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sumber scene battle Naruto vs Gilgamesh telah diizinkan Si Hitam.**

 **Terima kasih buat Si Hitam.**

 **Sabtu, 28 Juli 2018**


	6. Akhir, pernikahan dan kejutan

Disclaimer:  
Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
Fate Stay/Night TYPE-MOON

.

.

.

Note: Chapter terakhir untuk merayakan ulang tahun Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

STEALTHY  
By Hikasya

.

.

.

Chapter 6. Akhir, pernikahan dan kejutan

.

.

.

Naruto dan Arturia menghadap sang Raja. Mereka mendengarkan sang Raja yang ingin berbicara serius dengan mereka.  
"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena Naruto sudah menyelamatkan kerajaan ini. Untuk itu, aku memutuskan menikahkan Naruto dengan Putriku, Arturia."  
Mendengarkan itu, Naruto dan Arturia terkesiap. Mereka saling pandang lalu memandang Raja lagi.  
"Tapi, Tou-sama. Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" bantah Arturia dengan nada yang keras. "Kami baru saja berkenalan hanya beberapa hari, kenapa Tou-sama memutuskan hal itu tanpa menunggu persetujuanku?"  
Raja tersenyum sembari bersidekap dada. "Aku berhak memutuskan hal yang terbaik untuk Putriku. Lagi pula di balik misi untuk menjadi butler, Naruto juga mempunyai misi yang tersembunyi yakni membuatmu jatuh cinta, Arturia-hime."  
"Apa?"  
Arturia terkesiap lagi. Matanya membelalak keluar. Kemudian ia menoleh. Menatap Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto merasa malu, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.  
"Apa benar itu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Arturia yang penasaran.  
"Hmmm ... Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Ya ... Seperti itulah, Ojou-sama," jawab Naruto yang melirik ke arah lain.  
"Jadi, apa kamu mau menikah dengan Naruto, Arturia-hime?" Raja yang bertanya.  
"Tidak!"  
Arturia menolaknya dengan tegas. Naruto meliriknya. Tampak aura kekecewaan tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto. Laki-laki ninja itu berharap sekali Arturia mau menerima cintanya.  
Sejujurnya, Naruto sudah mulai menyukai Putri galak itu. Atas perintah sang Raja, ia berusaha menyelamatkan kerajaan ini dari gangguan Gilgamesh. Kini Gilgamesh sudah tewas. Tidak ada apapun yang akan mengganggu kerajaan Fuyuki lagi.  
Hening.  
Suasana di ruang singgasana itu sepi sekali. Hanya ada Raja, Naruto dan Arturia. Semua orang sengaja dipersilahkan keluar oleh Raja agar tidak mengganggu pembicaraan empat mata yang penting ini.  
Raja menghelakan napasnya. Ia tahu Arturia memang gadis keras kepala yang tidak mau diatur. Arturia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang disukai atas dasar keinginan hatinya sendiri. Tapi, ia ingin Arturia dijaga oleh seorang pria yang hebat agar Arturia tidak sendirian apabila ia mati meninggalkan Arturia yang merupakan putri satu-satunya.  
"Kenapa kamu menolaknya, Arturia-hime? Naruto adalah laki-laki yang hebat, pahlawan dunia, dan banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Tapi, kenapa kamu sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya, huh?" Raja memancing agar Arturia mengungkap perasaan yang sejujurnya. Ia berharap di sisi hati Arturia yang lain, ada setitik rasa suka terhadap Naruto.  
Arturia berwajah serius dengan sorot mata yang tajam. "Aku tidak suka dengannya dari awal. Dia itu suka melawan perintahku, dan terkadang terlihat sangat bodoh. Tapi, karena dia sudah menyelamatkan aku dan kerajaan ini, aku bisa berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab permintaan Tou-sama, asal Naruto juga jujur dengan perasaannya kepadaku."  
Naruto tersentak usai mendengarkan perkataan Arturia. Gadis berambut pirang itu meliriknya dengan malu-malu. Semburat merah tipis mampir di dua pipinya.  
"Arturia..."  
"Apa yang kamu lihat, baka? Coba katakan perasaaanmu itu padaku!"  
"Itu perintah atau permintaan, Ojousama?"  
"Dua-duanya!"  
Arturia bersuara meninggi. Matanya melotot tajam. Cukup membuat Naruto ketakutan lalu Naruto mengangguk cepat.  
"Baiklah, Ojou-sama," Naruto bersikap serius. "Aku akui dari awal bertemu denganmu, aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Kamu itu galak, menyeramkan seperti monster, suka mengatur, jahil, dan menyebalkan..."  
Selagi Naruto berbicara, Arturia sudah meremas kedua tangannya dengan alis yang berkedut karena kesal mendengarkan perkataan Naruto yang sungguh menusuk jantungnya. Ingin rasanya memukul Naruto, tapi niat itu dibatalkannya karena mendengar perkataan Naruto yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.  
"Tapi, sekarang aku mengakui kamu adalah gadis yang sangat manis, baik, dan perhatian. Sikapmu mengingatkanmu kepada Ibuku. Kamu sama seperti Ibuku. Tapi, penampilan kalian saja yang berbeda. Lalu ... aku sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kamu menikah denganku, Ojou-sama? Jika kamu meneimaku, sambutlah tanganku."  
Naruto dengan lembut mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Arturia. Ia memandang Arturia dengan mata yang melunak. Arturia terkesima dengan gaya Naruto yang sudah bersikap seperti pangeran kerajaan. Bahkan Raja tersenyum melihat interaksi di antara mereka.  
Senyuman terukir di wajah cantik itu. Arturia tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto tersentak. Kemudian senyuman itu berpindah di wajah tampan itu.  
"Aku menerimamu, butler-ku yang payah!" ucap Arturia yang mendapatkan senyuman lagi dari Naruto.  
"Terima kasih, Ojou-sama. Aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku," tukas Naruto yang langsung mencium punggung tangan Arturia.  
Pemandangan romantis itu mendapatkan sambutan tepuk tangan dari Raja. Hal yang mengejutkan, tiba-tiba, terdengar tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh dari pintu yang terbuka lebar. Semua orang menyerbu masuk, dan membuat pasangan yang baru meresmikan hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, ternganga menyaksikan.  
PROK! PROK! PROK!  
"Selamat buat Ojou-sama dan Naruto-kun!"  
"Bravo!"  
"Yeaaah! Pernikahan bakal diadakan lagi di kerajaan Fuyuki!"  
"Suit!"  
"Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi!"  
Semua orang bersahut-sahutan. Rin juga ada bersama mereka. Raja juga ikut bersiul ria hingga menambah semarak suasana indah ini.  
"Apa-apaan ini?" Arturia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. "Memalukan saja."  
"Ini tidak memalukan, Ojou-sama. Tapi, ini sangat membahagiakan," Naruto menyengir lebar.  
"Tapi, aku malu."  
"Aku tidak malu."  
"Ah, sudahlah. Eeeh!?"  
Arturia panik ketika tubuhnya menjadi ringan karena diangkat Naruto. Ia digendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal. Semua orang bersorak gaduh.  
"Wuaaah, apa yang kamu lakukan, Naruto-kun?"  
"Aku akan membawamu ke kuil sekarang, Ojou-sama."  
"Kenapa kita ke sana, hah?"  
"Ya. Tentu saja, kita segera menikah sekarang."  
"Apa!? Naruto-kun!?"  
Tanpa menjawab perkataan Arturia, Naruto langsung melompat ke udara dengan menggunakan hiraishin. Membawa Arturia bersamanya menuju ke kuil terdekat yang ada di wilayah kerajaan Fuyuki.  
Semua orang berteriak keras. Raja cengo lalu juga ikut berteriak keras.  
"Hei, Naruto! Tunggu! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan pernikahan itu tanpa kehadiranku! Dasar!"

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan itu akhirnya tiba juga, tepatnya di halaman depan istana kerajaan Fuyuki.  
Halaman yang sangat luas, dipenuhi tamu-tamu penting yang hadir seperti Hokage keenam, Kakashi dan beserta para Kage.  
Tidak lupa pula, teman-teman Naruto juga diundang. Mereka menyemarakkan suasana pernikahan ini dengan tawa dan canda. Juga acara ini semakin semarak dengan iringan lagu bersemangat yang dibawakan Killer Bee yang mengadakan konser mendadak di depan para tamu.  
Semua orang ternganga menyaksikan aksi Killer Bee yang terbilang sangat "wah", hingga A menepuk jidatnya seraya bergumam, "Aduh, kenapa aku harus membawa orang aneh seperti itu?"  
Naruto yang bersama Arturia, ikut ternganga. Ia baru mengetahui gurunya Killer Bee juga turut hadir dalam pesta pernikahannya yang digelar besar-besaran oleh sang Raja.  
"Ah, kenapa Killer Bee malah bernyanyi seperti itu? Memalukan saja," kata Naruto yang menghelakan napas. Ia berpakaian pengantin pria serba berwarna hitam-putih.  
"Tapi, lagunya bagus juga, Naruto-kun. Aku suka," balas Arturia yang tersenyum manis. Ia memakai gaun pengantin serba berwarna putih – gaun pengantin khas kerajaan Fuyuki.  
"Biarkan saja. Ini lebih seru dibanding dansa," tukas Kiba yang mendapatkan gonggongan dari Akamaru di sampingnya.  
"Dansa itu merepotkan," ucap Shino yang memegang kacamata hitamnya.  
"Dansa itu mudah. Asal kalian mau belajar," ujar Ino.  
"Iya," Sakura membenarkan perkataan Ino.  
"Memangnya kalian belajar dengan siapa soal dansa itu?" tanya Shikamaru.  
"Dari orang itu."  
Sakura dan Ino menunjuk ke arah Rin yang sedang berbicara dengan Lee. Semua mata tertuju ke sana.  
"Hah? Kenapa Lee mendekati gadis itu?" Ten Ten ternganga.  
"Mungkin dia mau belajar berdansa, Ten Ten," Chouji mengangguk sembari memakan makanan yang tersaji di atas meja.  
Benar, Lee sedang belajar berdansa dengan Rin. Gadis berambut hitam itu dengan sabar melatihnya. Hati Lee berbunga-bunga karena berharap bisa mengajak Sakura berdansa nantinya.  
 _Wuaaah, guru Gay! Aku akan sudah mulai bisa berdansa sekarang! Aku akan menunjukkannya pada guru nanti_ , batin Lee yang sangat bersemangat.  
Semua orang sangat menikmati acara ini kecuali hanya satu gadis. Hinata, yang menyendiri sembari berdiri di sebuah pohon ginkgo. Ia menikmati keindahan daun-daun ginkgo yang menguning lantas berguguran dan menghujaninya. Sama halnya dengan hatinya, yang kini berguguran.  
"Hinata."  
Tiba-tiba, muncul suara yang menyapa Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu, tersentak lalu menoleh ke asal suara.  
Rupanya Naruto. Ia melihat Hinata yang mengasingkan diri dari yang lain. Karena penasaran, ia mendekati Hinata.  
"Na-Naruto," Hinata mundur sedikit. Ia berbicara dengan terbata-bata. "Sedang apa kamu di sini?"  
"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kan?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.  
"A-Anu ... A-Aku ingin sendirian. Ti-Tidak ingin berkumpul dengan yang lainnya."  
"Kenapa?"  
"I-Itu..."  
Hinata memutuskan perkataannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah yang sebenarnya. Naruto menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar dalam hujan ginkgo yang kini menerpanya.  
Lama sekali. Mereka terdiam. Hingga Hinata memecahkan keheningan yang berlangsung di antara mereka.  
"A-Aku sangat sedih karena kamu menikah dengan yang lain, Naruto."  
Atas ungkapan jujur Hinata, Naruto terkesiap. Butiran-butiran air bening berjatuhan ke bumi seiring tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat.  
"Kenapa kamu sedih, Hinata?"  
"A-Aku...," Hinata mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat Naruto. "A-Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."  
Naruto terkesiap. Ia tidak menyangka bakal mendapatkan kejutan ini. Baru mengetahui bahwa Hinata menaruh perasaan terhadapnya. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat karena hati Naruto telah tertambat nama lain yakni Arturia.  
"Hinata ... Aku ... Hm ... Maaf, aku baru tahu perasaanmu sekarang. Tapi, aku sudah menikah. Tidak mungkin aku menerimamu. Hanya Arturia ... Yang kucintai sekarang."  
Hinata mengelap butiran-butiran kristal bening yang mengalir di dua pipinya. Ia tersenyum sembari menangis.  
"Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku ingin kamu tahu perasaanku ini. Meskipun aku sudah telat memberitahukannya."  
"Hinata. Maafkan aku."  
"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku tidak memaksamu ataupun merebutmu dari Arturia-hime. Aku bersyukur karena kamu sudah mendapatkan gadis yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Selamat ya. Aku harap kalian hidup bahagia untuk selamanya."  
"Hinata..."  
Naruto terpaku mendengarkan perkataan Hinata. Ia pun tersenyum. Hinata juga tersenyum seraya menghapus air matanya. Suasana haru membiru meliputi di antara keduanya.  
Tanpa mereka sadari, Arturia mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari awal sampai akhir. Ia turut tersenyum sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon.  
 _Jadi, begitu. Gadis itu juga menyukai Naruto rupanya. Ya, persis yang dikatakan Tou-sama kalau Naruto disukai banyak wanita._  
Itulah yang dibatin Arturia. Ia merasa beruntung karena sudah mendapatkan laki-laki ninja yang sangat terkenal di dunia seperti Naruto.  
Setelah itu, Hinata memutuskan kembali berkumpul bersama yang lainnya. Naruto juga begitu. Ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati Arturia yang menyandar di batang pohon.  
"Ojou-sama."  
"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Naruto-kun?"  
Arturia menatapnya dengan tajam. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menyengir lebar.  
"Ya. Aku sedang berbicara dengan temanku," tawa Naruto menghilang dari wajahnya. "Apakah kamu cemburu padaku?"

Arturia tersentak lalu melihat ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. "Ah, siapa yang cemburu sih?"

"Dasar, tidak mau mengaku!"

Naruto langsung memeluk Arturia. Gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya, mendadak terdiam dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa senang, dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

Di tengah desiran hujan ginkgo, mereka berpelukan. Meluapkan semua perasaan bahagia yang bingung di hati mereka, bersama senja yang tiba.

Rencananya Arturia akan tinggal bersama Naruto di desa Konoha, atas permintaan Naruto sendiri.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

A/N:

Akhirnya tamat sudah cerita ini. Saya ngebut ngetiknya karena ada hal yang mendesak saya untuk menyelesaikannya. Oke, sampai segini dulu ya.

Terima kasih banyak yang udah follow, favorit, membaca, dan mereview fic ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi ya.

Tertanda,

Hikasya

Rabu, 10 Oktober 2018


End file.
